Set you Free
by furiri
Summary: Kagome meets a boy under an odd circusmtance. Why are Miroku, Sango and Shippo so surprised? Please read and find out! Oh! And please review! (big puppy eyes) It starts a bit angsty, but then it's all fun! I promise!
1. Default Chapter

Hello minna-san!! Yay! This is the second fic I'm writing! (*about Inu-chan I mean*) Waa!! I hope you like it! I'd give more information about it, but that would just ruin all the surprises I've got for you! Hehehehe. Anyways All I want to say now is that I don't own Inuyasha (*only the characters I made up!*) Ok, ok, now I'll leave you with the story. Enjoy!  
  
Set you Free  
  
Kagome layed on her bed with a thoughtful expression. She had returned a couple of days ago, basically because she needed a break from all the fights and battles with all the demons from the feudal era. But that wasn't the only thing. She also needed a break from Inuyasha. This wasn't common of her, she usually felt the need to be with him, or just to see he was ok; after all, she had promised herself she'd do anything to help him. But this time, as she layed on her bed just staring at the ceiling, she started thinking about all the reasons she had to return to them.  
  
" 'Why am I feeling like this all of the sudden... They are my friends and that should be enough reason for me to go back... I need to know they're ok...'" she thought to herself as she turned her body to one side. " 'Baka...'" she continued and drew a sad smile on her face. " 'Why cant you just admit you're tired of this situation... it's not about gathering the Shikon shards anymore... I just... I just cant take it anymore... I know I said I would always be there for you, and I mean to keep my promise... but it just hurts too much to see your heart being ripped apart everytime you run into her... I wonder how much time will I be able to keep this up...'"  
  
As she stayed on that position for several minutes thinking about all these doubts and concerns, she didn't notice Souta had come into her room.  
  
"Nechan?" Souta asked a little confused.  
  
"Eh? Souta?..." she asked as she sat on her bed, a little annoyed that he didn't knock on the door first. "How many times do I have to tell you to knock first?..."  
  
"Ah! Gomen!... Jiichan wants to know if you're going back to the feudal era today, he told me to tell you he already called your school and said you had a back injury and that you werent going back until you got better... Oh, and I think he also said you had some kind of contagious fever..."  
  
Kagome got a funny look on her face while a huge red vein popped out on her forehead. "What?? I cant believe he did that!... Mou! I'm only 15 and I already suffer from so many illnesses??... hn, I'm surprised he's not killed me yet!" she snapped as she got up, staring at Souta's smiling face. "What's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing... I'm just glad to see that your cranky mood is back! We were staring to get worried when you didn't snap at me or grandpa!..." Kagome stared daggers at him as he continued. " ...You really had us worried nechan, but I'm glad to see you're not sad anymore!"  
  
Kagome widened her eyes in surprise to hear her little brother's comments. Had she been so obvious? Though she was a little upset with him for telling her that her cranky mood was her normal behaviour, she felt happy to know that they were all always paying attention to her. Sure they didn't seem to because they never asked her why she was down, but she knew then it was because they didn't want her to feel even more uncomfortable by asking what had happened. She smiled and then let out a small sigh.  
  
"Hai... I'm going back today in the afternoon..."  
  
"Really?? Then I'll go tell ojiichan he doesn't need to get a hospital's certificate!!"  
  
*plop*  
  
Kagome was now on the floor with a funny face as she watched Souta leaving her room.  
  
"Hospital's Certificate?? How in the world could he think of something like that!!"  
  
As she got up and gathered her things, her upset expression changed quickly into a sad one as she picked up the small bottle where she kept the Shikon shards and stayed there staring at them.  
  
" For how long..."  
  
The hours passed and Kagome was ready to go to the feudal era. She was putting on her shoes, her huge yellow bag resting next to her.  
  
"Kagome-chan?"  
  
Kagome turned around when she heard her mom's voice calling for her. "Hai!"  
  
"Here take these..." her mom handed her a small lunch pack. "I made some cookies, I thought maybe you could share them with your friends..."  
  
"Sure! Arigatou okaasan!" she replied with a smile.  
  
Her mom smiled back at her and then waved as she saw her daugther leaving towards the door.  
  
"Ja! Ittekimasu!"  
  
"Itterashai!"  
  
Kagome walked towards the well of her house with her head lowered.  
  
" 'I wonder how this whole thing will end up... I know it's selfish but sometimes I wish for us never to stop searching for the shards...'" As this thought rushed into her mind, she shook her head several times. " 'No! Stop this nonsense Kagome! Let's just go!... hn...'"  
  
She stopped as she reached the edge of the well and stared at the dark bottom. Because of this well she was able to go to the feudal era; because of this well she was able to meet Miroku, Sango and Shippo; because of this well she was able to meet Inuyasha. She smiled sweetly at the thought of him as many flashbacks appeared on her mind. The fun moments, the dangerous moments; the sad moments. Maybe it was because of these last ones that she felt sad sometimes, but she couldn't help it. Thanks to this well she was able to meet her first love, but it was also because of this well that she had felt her heart break for the first time.  
  
Why did things have to turn out this way? She didn't know. Destiny can be cruel sometimes, but it had given her the chance to meet some great people. She felt relieved after this was clear to her. After all, she was the one to make her own destiny, and she had already chosen the path she was going to follow. Yeah, she was going to stay with Inuyasha until the end; not because it was her fate, but because that was what her heart told her to do.  
  
Kagome drew a smile of satisfaction after she realized it. But just as quick as she did, her expression turned into a concerned one as she watched the Shikon shards were glowing through her clothes.  
  
"What??.. What's going on??" She quickly took the shards on her hands only to find them glowing.She changed her gaze towards the well now, but right in that moment, the earth started to shake violently. "Nani??!!... Ahh!"  
  
Kagome fell on her back, and after a few moments, an explosion was heard coming from the well; something had came out of there in such a violent way that had wrecked half of the well and broken some of the wooden beams.  
  
"What in the world...?" Kagome opened her eyes slowly, only to find half of the well destroyed and lots of dust around her. "Eh?? What happened here??"  
  
As she got back on her feet, still not being able to see clearly, she noticed a small person's silhouette standing in front of her. Kagome narrowed her eyes and stepped back.  
  
"Who's there??!..."  
  
She could notice the person was not tall, therefore, she didn't dare to call Inuyasha's name. As the dust faded away, her eyes got serious. She quickly took her bow and arrow and pointed towards the person.  
  
"I said who's there! I swear if you're a thief hiding on the well I'll shoot!" Kagome yelled thinking that this might scare him or her. But she was wrong; as the dust filling the air vanished, she got a confused look on her face, in front of her was a child. A child about Souta's age, wearing a green kimono giving his back to her. "Eh?" was all that came out of her mouth.  
  
The boy slowly turned around to face Kagome. His hair was long and grey colored, his eyes were chocolaty brown and reflected his confusion.  
  
"A thief?..." The boy asked. " I'm no thief! Who are you??!"  
  
Kagome stood frozen with a funny face and blinking eyes. Why had this boy came out of the well like that?How? She stood there staring at him for a few seconds with nothing to say. Was he a demon? Was he after the shards? But how could he come through the well?  
  
All these questions popped constantly on her mind. The boy started to get uncomfortable because of all the staring and turned completely towards her with a cute upset face, pointing with his index finger at the speechless girl.  
  
"OI!!! What are you doing staring at me like that! Who are you!!"  
  
Kagome aslo got an angry face as she heard his tone of voice.  
  
"What!!? I should ask you that question!! What are you doing here!!"  
  
"Hn! I don't have to answer that! I don't know you!" the boy replied as he turned his face away from her.  
  
"Nani??! What kind of manners are those!! You come out of the well of MY house, you wreck it and then you..." Kagome was interrupted as the boy jumped towards the edge of the well to catch a better look of her face.  
  
"Hmm... you look familiar to me..." he said with a thoughful expression as he examined Kagome's face, which now reflected awkwardness and confusion, then he smirked and stood in front of her. "I know!! You're that thief from the other day!! You stole my kimono!!"  
  
Kagome got a sweat drop on the side of her head. "What!! What are you talking about!!?"  
  
"Feh! And you thought I wouldn't recognize you!! You are the thief not me!! Now give me back my clothes thief!!" the boy snapped at her, only to make Kagome's face to get even an angrier look.  
  
" I didn't steal your clothes! Besides, what would I do with them! I'm a girl!!"  
  
"Hn... an weird looking one that is..." he muttered with silly look on his face as he watched her from the corner of his eye.  
  
"What did you say!!? You little..." Kagome was cut off when she heard her mom and Souta calling for her.  
  
" Are you ok!?" asked her mom from outside.  
  
"Did you feel that earthquake nechan??!" asked Souta.  
  
Kagome gulped at the thought of her mom and her little brother watching the wrecked well and what was worst, meeting this little brat that had caused all of it. She hurried towards the gates and stucked her head out. "Daijoubu!! I'm ok!!! You can go back to the house I'm going to the feudal era now!!" The boy had stucked his head out also and Kagome quickly pushed him inside." He he!...Ja ne!" she said faking a smile and then quickly getting back on the temple.  
  
"Sure..." Kagome's mom said, a little confused because of her daughter's odd behaviour. Then she turned towards Souta with a smiling face. "Ok Souta, let's go..."  
  
"But mom there was a..."  
  
"Souta, let's go now before those cookies get burned..." she stated calmly and with a smile. Souta nodded and then followed his mom back into the house.  
  
Inside the well's temple, Kagome stood in front of the boy with an upset face.  
  
"What were you trying to do??!"  
  
"What?"  
  
Kagome sighed in frustration as she started to think of a way to fix this problem. "What am I going to do now? I cant possibly take you with me to the feudal era... I cant let you stay here... Ah! This is so..." she was interrupted once again.  
  
"Did you say Feudal Era? See!! You are that thief! That's were I live!!"  
  
Kagome turned to him in shock. This little brat came from there? She started examinating his face, his clothes, and she could see he was right. His clothes were ceirtanly not from her time. But he didn't lok like a demon, or a half demon either. He was just a simple, rude little brat.  
  
"Give me back my clothes!!"  
  
"I said I don't have them!!"  
  
"Yes you do!"  
  
"I said I don't!!..." She finally sighed and decided to leave things that way. Arguing with that little boy was not going to get her anywhere, and it reminded her of all the useless fights she'd had with Inuyasha. "Listen... I am not the thief you are looking for, look around you, we're not on the feudal era anymore, and look at my clothes, I don't wear that type of clothes either..."  
  
The boy started to look at her in a funny way, not trusting her statement.  
  
"Hn... I guess you're right... you wouldn't fit on them anyways..."  
  
Kagome had to control herslef from whacking the poor child. "Fine... just one question... how did you get here?..." She followed the boy with her eyes as she saw him sitting on the edge of the well.  
  
"I don't know... I was chasing you..." he glanced at her from the corner of his eyes with a silly look on his face. "Hm... I was chasing that thief through the woods and then I fell... next thing I was standing here in this strange hut... where are we anyway?" he asked as he looked around.  
  
"We're on... let's just say we're on a different time period..."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"This is where I live, it's still Japan... only there are no demons around..."  
  
"No demons? Really?" he asked with a cute confused face.  
  
"Hai... Well at least we know that you're from the feudal era... I don't know how you were able to get here, but if you did then I suppose you'll be able to get back too... Good thing I was here, I'll take you back with me, I'm going overe there right now..." she said, giving him a sweet smile that made him blush.  
  
"Hm... are you a witch?" Kagome turned into a stone.  
  
"A witch??! How can you say I'm a witch!!!"  
  
"Well... you said you'd take me with you, if you're not a witch then how can you travel through time?" he asked innocently. Kagome calmed herself down and then stared daggers at him.  
  
"Let's just leave that out..." She picked up her bag and walked towards the well, standing next to the boy, who looked at her with blinking eyes. Kagome caught him from the corner of her eyes. "Nani?..."  
  
"Eh?? Nothing, nothing!!..." replied the boy, turning his face quickly away from hers a little blushed. This made Kagome smile sweetly.  
  
" 'Hn... he's so cute, if it wasn't for that mouth of his...'" She thought to himself. "Ok... eh?.. that's right... I didn't get your name..."  
  
"I'm not telling!"  
  
"Eh? Why not?!"  
  
"Because you're a strange witch!! I'm not supposed to talk to strangers!"  
  
*whack* The boy had now a small bump on his head and held an upset face as he sat arm crossed next to Kagome, who had her fist up as a signal she was the one who had caused it.  
  
"Stop calling me witch you little bratt..."  
  
"Then you stop calling me bratt! My name's Kasha! Get it! Ka-Sha!!"  
  
Kagome stod next to him with blinking eyes. "Kasha?..."  
  
"Hai! And it's a pretty name so don't make fun of it!"  
  
Kagome smiled at the frowning boy. "Fine... I wont, Kasha-kun..."  
  
"Nechan!! Who was that boy!! Is he another demon like Inu-niichan!?"  
  
Kagome turned towards the gate and could hear Souta's voice getting closer. Then she turned towards Kasha and smiled at him while taking his hand.  
  
"Ikuso!"  
  
"Eh? Waaaa!!!"  
  
And with that, they went into the well just in time, before Souta opened the gates to find nothing but a wrecked temple.  
  
"Eh??..."  
  
"Souta!" His mom called from the house.  
  
"Hai! Hai!" Souta ran out of there and went with his mom, not before taking one last look at the half destroyed well.  
  
Author's note: Waaaa!!! What did you think? I hope you liked chappy 1!! I know it starts a bit angsty, but then it's all fun, isnt it? Well I just hope you review this! I hope you liked it... anyways, Ja Ne! 


	2. This is not where I belong!

Hello there Minna-san!!! Yay chappy 2 is up! I want to thank Yun Fei-san for being my first reviewer! Arigatou!! I hope you're enjoying this new fic! Anyways, As I said before, this started a little angsty, but then I decided to change it! I'm just not very good with angsty fics I think (*blushes deeply and hides behind a far, far away chair*) Anyways, I hope you enjoy this one too! Oh! I alsmost forgot, I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters (*only Kasha-kun!!*) Well, with nothing else to say, I'll leave you. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter2: This is not where I belong!  
  
"Waaa...!!" Kasha's scream was heard as they fall into the well. He'd clenched his eyes tightly at the sudden action. This strange looking girl hadnt warned him that she'd be jumping right into the well, taking him with her. Kasha was now sitting on the dusty ground of the well. He slowly opened his eyes, leaving the sight of his cute confused eyes; he looked around him and all he was able to see was a dark bottom, he quickly changed his gaze towards the girl standing next to him, dusting her clothes off.  
  
"That was it?..." He asked, always holding that confused expression. Kagome turned towards the boy sitting on the ground and smiled at him.  
  
"Hai! This is it! We're back on the feudal era..." she stated as she picked up her bag.  
  
Kasha quickly got up and started to look around. Then he turned towards Kagome with an innocent look on his face.  
  
"Are you sure this is it? I think your spell went wrong lady witch..."  
  
*whack*  
  
Kasha was now on the ground rubbing the huge bump caused by Kagome's bag as she stood next to him with a vein popping out on her forehead and a funny angry look on her face.  
  
"I told you before to stop calling me witch! And no, nothing went wrong! We are on the feudal era!..." she said while hanging her bag on her shoulders.  
  
Kasha stood up quickly with an annoyed cute look on his face. "Geez! You didn't have to whack me on the head with that thing! And what do you want me to call you if you havent even told me your name!" he said with a defiant tone of voice and poitning his index finger at her.  
  
"Eh? I havent?... That's right! Kagome... Higurashi Kagome..." Kagome stated with a smile on her face that quickly changed into an upset one as she heard Kasha's loud laughing. She started to shake as she tried to contain herslef from whacking the boy on the head again, as she saw that he was laughing to death on the ground. "Nani!!?..."  
  
"Ka-Kagome!! Wahahahahhaha...!!" he continued laughing, not noticing Kagome's face was as red as tomato by now. "Your name is weird!!Wahahahaha..."  
  
*whack*  
  
Kasha had stopped laughing instantly as he sat now, giving her back to her and rubbing the second bump on his head, glaring daggers at her from the corner of his eye.  
  
"You are such a spoiled boy!! What! Didn't your mother teach you manners!" Kagome quickly changed her upset expression into an apologetic one. Kasha had also changed his expression. His eyes had narrowed in a serious way as he just sat there, not saying anything. " 'I shouldn't have said that... great Kagome you start an argument with a little boy and you dare to mention his mother...'" she thought to herself as she drew a slight smile on her face.  
  
"I'm sorry... I shouldn't have said that... gomen ne?"  
  
"Feh... I don't care..." Kasha replied as he got back on his feet and dusted off his kimono. Then he turned around with a smirk on his face, which surprised Kagome. "Thanks for the ride wit... erhm... Kagome, I'm off now..."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Ja ne!" Kagome stood on the bottom of the well with blinking eyes as she saw Kasha jumping out of the well with a really good ability and speed. Then she frowned as she started climbing up.  
  
"Mou!... 'What kind of manners are those? He didn't even thank me properly!'" she thought to herself as she leaned on the edge of the well, putting her bag on the ground and then jumping off of it, landing on the soft grass. When she lifted her face her eyes widened in surprise and confusion as she saw Kasha was still there, standing in front of her but with his back to her.  
  
" 'Hn... I guess he stayed to thank me after all...'" she thought to herself as she walked over towards him with a smile on her face. "Kasha- kun? Do you have something else you want to tell me?" she asked innocently waiting for a 'Thank you Kagome' in response.  
  
But she quickly got a confused expression as Kasha turned around with big cute teary eyes and a slightly blushed face. "Eh?"  
  
"This... This is not home!!" Kagome was blinking at him, not understanding what was going on. Then Kasha got a funny angry look on his face and pointed at her once again. "Your spell did go wrong! You brought me somewhere else!"  
  
"What? No I didn't! This is the feudal era!" Kagome snapped at him.  
  
"No it isnt!! I don't recognize anything!"  
  
"Well that doesn't mean it's not the feudal era!!"  
  
"Yes it does! My house is supposed to be right there!" Kasha pointed to one side of the forest, where there were only trees now. "And it isnt!"  
  
"Really??" Kagome asked as she stared at the place where his house was supposed to be. Then it hit her. She widened her eyes in surprise as she slowly turned her head towards the boy. " 'Masaka! Could it be possible that he comes from... the future of this era?'" she widened her eyes in shock as she watched the boy standing in front of her yelling something. " 'No way!... but then how...'" her thoughts were interrupted as Kasha started snapping at her once again.  
  
"You tricked me!!" His expression was now of an intrigued one. " Hn... you probably dragged me here to steal something from me again, didn't you?"  
  
*whack*  
  
Kasha was now giving his back to her as he rubbed his third bump on the head.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you!" she snapped at him as she saw him glaring at her from the corner of his eyes. Then she sighed and continued. " Look, this is the feudal era... but it seems to me that you're not exactly from This time of period..."  
  
Kasha stared at her, confusion filling his eyes.  
  
"I think you come from the future of this Era, you see, you still live on the feudal era, but you've travelled through time, just like I did... hm... how can I make this clear..."  
  
"You mean this is where I live... but in the past?" he asked innocently as he took a look around.  
  
"Hai!!" Kagome said with a smile. " 'He's quite smart...'" she thought to herself. Kasha seemed confused by all of this, and he just seemed so cute showing that innocent side of him, that all Kagome was able to do was smile sweetly as she walked towards him. "Ne Kasha-kun, don't worry... I'm sure we'll find a way to get you back..."  
  
Kasha blushed as he saw her smiling at him, and then quickly turned his face away from her and crossed his arms in front his chest.  
  
"Feh! You better!" he said while Kagome just smiled at his red face.  
  
"Ok then... let's go..." she stated as she started to walk towards Kaede's village. Kasha turned towards her in confuse.  
  
"Go where?"  
  
"To Kaede-sama's village! She's the priestest there, I'm sure she'll be able to help you!" she yelled as she continued walking. Kasha quickly rushed to her side.  
  
"And she'll be able to help me?"  
  
"Hai... I'm pretty sure we'll come up with something..."  
  
"Ehh... what if this is a trap and you're only trying to get me to your master's house!?... ouch!" Kagome had gotten an angry expression as she caught Kasha by the ear.  
  
"If you don't stop saying those things I'll leave you here!"  
  
"Fine then! I don't need your help! I can take care of myself!" Kasha's upset expression turned into a surprised one as he saw Kagome's smiling face.  
  
"No you cant... you're still a child and I cant possibly let you walking around this place... you said it yourself, you're not from here and you don't know anybody... this place can be dangerous for you..." Kasha just stared at her with a slight blush on his cheeks. Then Kagome turned around and started to walk again. " Besides... you're my responsibility now, I cant let anything happen to you... Ja! Ikuso Kasha-kun!"  
  
Kasha just nodded in agreement and went running towards her.  
  
In Kaede's village, she was inside her hut with Miroku, Sango and Shippo, who were drinking some tea and chatting about the events of the day.  
  
"...And when do you think Kagome will be back? It's been three days and she's still not returned..." said Shippo with a concerned face while eating a piece of chocolate.  
  
"I'm pretty sure she'll be back soon... she's probably delayed because of this 'school' thing she's got..." replied Sango while taking a sip of her tea.  
  
"Mmm... Sango's right... besides, Kagome and Inuyasha didn't have a fight when she left, I'm sure she'll be back soon as well..." stated Miroku. "Though three days is a long time still... what do you think Kaede-sama?"  
  
Kaede stopped preparing the medicine and lifted her face to face the monk. "I agree Houshi-sama... I think..."Kaede was interrupted when Kagome entered the hut with a smile.  
  
"Tadaima!"  
  
"Kagome!!" Shippo yelled reflecting his happiness to see her back on the feudal era. He went running towards her and Kagome hugged him back.  
  
"Hi Shippo!! Long time!"  
  
"Hai! Why didn't you come back sooner??"  
  
"Oh, just some school projects I had... Hi there minna-san!"  
  
"Okaerinasai Kagome-chan!" replied Sango with a smile.  
  
"Welcome back Kagome... Sango and I were wondering when you'd come back!..." Sango got a funny look on her face. *slap*  
  
Miroku's cheek was now red and had Sango's hadprint on it.  
  
"Houshi-sama!"  
  
"Sango,I was just trying to tell her how worried we were about her..."  
  
Sango closed her eyes and turned her blushed face away from his. "Houshi- sama couldnt it be possible that you told her that with your hands away from me??"  
  
"Ah, but of course..."  
  
Kagome and the rest smiled awkwardly at this.  
  
"We're all glad that you're here Kagome..." Kaede added with a smile.  
  
"Hai... arigatou... where's Inuyasha?"  
  
"He went to pick up some wod to the forest..." added Shippo.  
  
Kagome sighed in relief. She knew Inuyasha wasn't very fond when it came to help strangers. And with Kasha's personality, this wouldnt be an easy thing to solve.  
  
"Good..." Everyone stared at her in surprise. "Kaede-sama I'm gonna need your help with something... well actually, we're all gonna have to help I think..."  
  
"What is it?... Is there something wrong?" asked Miroku with a concerned expression on his face.  
  
"Hai... well actually it's not me the one who's in trouble..." They all seemed confused and stared at her as she walked towards the door and then turned to them with a smile. "Minna-san..." she pulled Kasha to her side; he just stood there next to her with an upset face. "This is Kasha, and he needs our help!" she said with a smile on her face.  
  
There was a brief moment of silence. They all stared at the boy with long grey hair and green kimono with surprised faces. Kasha was staring to get annoyed by all this staring.  
  
"Feh! What are you all looking at! Are you planning to steal something from me as well!!?"  
  
*whack*  
  
Kasha stood with his arms crossed in front his chest and a funny upset expression, as the rest got sweat drops on their heads.  
  
"You little..." Kagome muttered with an angry expression.  
  
Miroku approached the boy with a confused and surprised expression. He stood closely in front of him staring at his face.  
  
"What?!" asked an annoyed Kasha while taking a step back.  
  
"Kagome... is he your little brother?" asked Miroku not taking his eyes from Kasha.  
  
"Eh??! No he's not!..." Then she saw Sango had approached him as well.  
  
"He's right Kagome-chan... he looks a lot like you!..."  
  
"Really?? Let me see!!!" cried Shippo while jumping on to Miroku's shoulder and started staring at the boy. "Hontou!! He does look like you Kagome!"  
  
"No way!!" snapped Kasha at them. Then he jumped and landed behind them. "And stop staring at me!! I'm not related to the strange witch!!!" he said with a funny upset face as he pointed at them.  
  
"Hmm... he does look like her... but he reminds me of someone else as well..." said Miroku as he gave a funny suspicious glare at Kagome.  
  
"You're right Houshi-sama... that long grey hair, that mouth..." Sango widened her eyes and then gasped.  
  
"INUYASHA!!" Miroku, Sango and Shippo yelled at the same time, startling Kasha and making Kagome blush.  
  
Just at that moment, Inuyasha entered the hut.  
  
" What??" he asked with an annoyed tone of voice and expression.  
  
Author's note: Waaaaaa!!!! That's a wrap for chappy 2!! I was going to continue writing, but then I thought it would just be too long for a chappy. Anyways, I hope you review this! 'cause I know maybe at the beginning it was a little boring, but I promise this is a fun fic to read! Anyways, I hope you review it! Ja ne! 


	3. Now what

Hello minna-san!! I'm back with chappy 3!!! Yay!!1 I want to thank all those who reviewed the first 2 chappies!! Yay! I'm glad that you're enjoying it! Anyways, as usual, this is the part where I say I don't own Inuyasha (blah, blah,blah) I only own Kasha-chan!! (*holds Kasha by the collar of his kimono and huggs him til the point of choking him*) Enjoy!  
  
Chapter3: Now what  
  
Inuyasha got an awkward look on his face as he saw everyone in the hut had quiet down and stared at him. He examined each one of their expressions; Miroku had a smirk on his face, Sango just stared at him in disbelief just like Kaede, Kagome was all red for no reason, Shippo's jaw had fallen to the floor in shock and the boy that was next to him looked at him with serious eyes. Wait a minute... Who? Inuyasha blinked at him a couple of times before speaking with his usual confused tone of voice.  
  
"Who are you?" Inuyasha asked him now with a serious look on his face.  
  
"Well who do you think! That's your son Inuyasha!" replied Miroku with an innocent smile on his face, making Sango and Kagome blush.  
  
"MY WHAT!!??" Inuyasha stepped back in shock.  
  
*whack*  
  
Kasha had thrown Kagome's bag at Miroku, and the monk had now a red bump on his head.  
  
"Like father like son..." Miroku mumbled as he rubbed his head.  
  
"You desereved it Houshi-sama..." said Sango while giving him a weird look from the corner of her eye.  
  
"What are you talking about!! He's not my father!!" yelled Kasha at the monk while getting a small blush.  
  
"He's right Miroku! Stop saying those things!!" stated Kagome with her pink colored cheeks.  
  
"But he's right Kagome! That boy does look like you... and Inuyasha..." stated Shippo as he stared at Kasha.  
  
"No he doesn't!!" yelled Kagome. By this point Inuyasha was shocked, lost in his own thoughts. They all kept arguing about this situation and didn't notice Kaede had walked towards Kasha, who was standing next to the petrified hanyou, looking at them arguing. She'd stop a few meters in front of him and examined his face carefully.  
  
" 'Hmm... this boy sure has Kagome's semblance... and Inuyasha's temper... hmm... how interesting...'" Kaede thought to herself. Kasha was getting really annoyed by all this staring.  
  
"Hey! When are you gonna stop staring at me old lady!!" he snapped. Everyone in the hut stopped arguing and turned towards them. " And why are you saying that witch and that dog-boy are my parents!"  
  
Inuyasha's ears twitched at the comment; then he turned towards him with an angry look on his face.  
  
"OI!! What did you say you bratt!!??"  
  
"Stay outta this!" Kasha snapped at him.  
  
"NANI!!?!" Inuyasha and Kasha were staring daggers at each other as Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kagome stared at them with funny faces.  
  
"Well there you have it..." stated Miroku as he shifted his gaze towards Kagome.  
  
Kagome didn't know what to think. It couldn't be possible that this boy was his son, right? Yeah, it had to be just a coincidence, besides, she didn't quite see the resemblance between him and her. Sango noticed Kagome's confused and concerned expression, and decided to give the poor girl a break.  
  
"I don't know Houshi-sama, maybe we're jumping into conclusions way too fast... besides, if he was truly Inuyasha and Kagome's son, don't you think he would've recognized them?..." Sango asked as they all kept their eyes on the fighting boys.  
  
"Hm... I guess you're right Sango; if this boy was indeed their child he wouldn't be so rude towards them... You have told him what your name was, right Kagome?" They all waited for her answer, but after a few moments of waiting for the reply, they turned towards her. Kagome was just standing there staring at Inuyasha and Kasha argue, lost in her own thoughts.  
  
"Kagome?" asked Sango, with no answer in return. She walked towards her and put her hand on her shoulder, which made the stunned girl get back from her dreamland. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Eh?... hai... there's no way he's... our child... Miroku is right, this is just a weird coincidence..." she said, not taking her eyes off the two of them.  
  
"Ok..." said a funny confused looking Sango as she went back to standing next to the monk. "She's sure in a shock..." she whispered to Miroku.  
  
"Hai... hai... I guess we shouldn't have said all those things to her... Ahh, poor Kagome, we made her the mother of a spoiled little boy and what's worse, we turned her into Inuyasha's wife..." he stated as he sighed in a funny way.  
  
"What did you say!?!" snapped Inuyasha and Kasha at the same time. After they did, they quickly glared daggers at each other and turned their faces away. Kagome smiled at this.  
  
" 'They're right, he couldn't possibly be my son... for starters, what Sango said is true; if he was our son then he would've recognized us... besides, he would've been a hanyou like his father...'" Kagome thought to herslef as a sweet smile drew on her face. " 'I was kinda enjoying the idea though... a hanyou... just like his dad...'"  
  
Kaede and Shippo were standing next to Kasha and Inuyasha, who were now quiet, but still glaring daggers at each other.  
  
"What do you think Kaede-baachan?" asked Shippo as he still hold on to that piece of chocolate he was eating before. Kaede closed her eyes with a thoughtful expression, and then opened them again.  
  
"Though there are many coincidences here, I doubt that he's their child..." Everyone turned towards her as she continued her explanation. "Just like Sango and Houshi-sama said, if you were the parents of this kid then I assume he would've recognized you two... and there's another fact; being the son of Inuyasha then he should've had to be a hanyou... but as you can see he's a normal boy..." They all nodded at her statement.  
  
"Feh! I knew this couldn't be my son! He's just a spoiled little bratt like Shippo!" Inuyasha said as he smirked, closing his eyes.  
  
"What!!?" Shippo and Kasha yelled at the same time.  
  
"Feh... besides, how could I possibly marry that wench..." he finished triumphaly adding a smirk on his face. But that smirk lasted briefly as he felt a strong aura around him. He turned towards Kagome only to find her shaking in anger holding her fist in front of her and also with a deadly glare on her face. Miroku and Sango just held their common 'You're such an idiot' faces as they stared at him.  
  
"He is so dead..." whispered Sango as Miroku only nodded in agreement.  
  
"Inuyasha!!..." Inuyasha gulped as he knew what was coming his way. "OSUWARI!!"  
  
*Crash*  
  
Inuyasha's face hit the floor as fast as a thunder. Kasha just blinked at the sudden scene and then turned towards Kaede and Shippo.  
  
"Did she do that!?" he asked in amaze as he saw Shippo nodding in response. Then he turned towards Kagome with a smirk. "Then you were really a..." he quickly stopped and gulped when he noticed the flames coming out of Kagome's whole body.  
  
"Let's get to the problem before you start arguing again..." stated Kaede as she walked towards the middle of the hut and sat in front of the boiling tea pot, Miroku and Sango following her. Kagome stood next to Inuyasha glaring daggers at him before joining the rest.  
  
"Kasha you better join us and tell us how you got here.." stated Miroku as Kasha just turned his face away from him and crossed his arms in front of his chest.  
  
"Come on Kasha... we just want to help you, don't you wanna get back home?" asked Kagome, who was sitting next to Sango. Kasha looked at her from the corner of his eye and then walked towards them, sitting next to Shippo.  
  
"Ok then... let's get started..." Kaede started asking questions about how he got to Kagome's time while everyone listened carefully to what he had to say.  
  
Inuyasha got to his feet and dusted off his kimono, giving occasional glares at the boy sitting next to the little fox. " 'Feh... yeah right... like he could ever be my son...'" he thought to himself as he leaned on the wall behind him, his arms crossed and staring at the kid.  
  
"... and that's how I got to her house... I don't know how I did it though..." Kasha finished saying staring at the tea pot in front of him.  
  
" Yeah... that's what he told me... but I wonder how he was able to go through the well... you don't have any Shikon shards with you, do you?" Kagome asked him while staring at the confused boy.  
  
"Shikon what?... I don't know what that is..." replied Kasha as he leaned forward towards the boiling tea pot. Miroku stopped him with his staff before he burned himself, only to get a death glare in response.  
  
"So he doesn't know about the shards..." said Sango, lifting her face towards Kaede.  
  
"The Shikon no Tama probably doesn't exist on his time... who knows how many things have changed there... how many years have passed..." Everyone stayed silent for a while, lost in their own thoughts.  
  
"Do you think we were able to complete it?" asked Shippo with an intrigued look on his face.  
  
"Who knows... tell me something Kasha, did your parents ever mentioned something about a period of time when demons were after these Shikon shards we're talking about?"  
  
Miroku's question seemed to have had an effect on Kasha. He had gotten slightly sad eyes now and was playing with the sleeve of his kimono. They realized then something was wrong.  
  
"I don't know... my father died when I was little... and so did my mom..." Everyone had gotten sad faces by this point, except for Inuyasha.  
  
"I'm really sorry... I didn't know..." said Miroku not taking his eyes off of him.  
  
"You must have suffered a lot..." added Sango.  
  
"Feh! Why are you all feeling sorry for him!" Inuyasha stated with his eyes closed. "We've all gone through that... even Shippo's lost his parents and he's younger than him. or so it seems to be..."  
  
"Inuyasha!" scolded Kagome with an upset look on her face. Kasha's face was now serious as he stared at the hanyou leaning on the wall. " Don't listen to him Kasha-kun..." Kagome stated with an apologetic expression on her face.  
  
"I don't care... who said I was suffering anyway..." he turned his face away from the hanyou, who happened to do the same thing.  
  
"How old are you Kasha?" asked Kaede as she saw the boy leaning towards Shippo, looking at the chocolate bar the little fox was eating with an intrigued expression.  
  
"Nine..." he said as she stared at Shippo's chocolate bar. By this point the little fox had gotten suspicious eyes and turned the chocolate away from Kasha, making him get an annoyed look. This made Kagome smile as she started reaching for something on her bag.  
  
"For a boy your age who's managed to survive alone you seem to have done it pretty well..." stated Miroku.  
  
"Alone?... I'm not alone..."  
  
"You're not?..." asked a surprised looking Sango.  
  
"I have a brother... Eh?" he was interrupted when he notice Kagome was handing him a chocolate bar.  
  
"Here, it's called chocolate... you'll like it..." said a smiling Kagome as she streched her arm to hand him the chocolate bar. Kasha stared at the weird sparkling wrapping of that thing called chocolate, and then stared at Kagome with suspicious eyes.  
  
"Are you sure it's not some kind of..." Kasha was interrupted by Miroku.  
  
"You better take it Kasha before you regret it..." the boy stared at him in confusion; he handt notice Kagome's forced smile and angry looking expression. Kasha took the chocolate bar and held it close to his face, he sniffed it a couple of times before he started unwrapping it. Then he started liking the back of the chocolate bar, and as he tasted the bitter- weet flavor coming from that thing, he started eating it really fast.  
  
"So... Kasha, you said you have a brother?" stated Miroku with a grin on his face as he glared at Inuyasha from the corner of his eye.  
  
"Now what??" snapped an angry Inuyasha as he stared at the monk's cool expression.  
  
"Hai... oniichan took care of me when mom passed away..." Kasha mumbled with his mouth full of chocolate.  
  
"So you've got an older brother... did he ever mention anything about the Shikon shards?" asked Kaede as a sweat drop fell from her head. Kasha's mouth was fulled of chocolate by now and also his hands.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you!... But now that I think about it, Kazuya once mentioned something about some shards..."  
  
"Kazuya? Is that your niichan's name?" asked Shippo, getting a nod in response.  
  
"And what did he say about it?" asked a now serious looking Miroku.  
  
"Just that those shards made the demons stronger... and the people around them go crazy..." stated a careless Kasha while he liked the remaining chocolate off his fingers.  
  
"Well that's nothing new... What can we do to help him Kaede-sama? Now that we know this had nothing to do with the Shikon no Tama..." asked a concerned looking Kagome. Kaede closed her eyes and stayed silent for a moment. Inuyasha broke the silence with his usual moking tone of voice.  
  
"Why are you so worried? I'm sure the bratt will find a way home... Besides, we've got more important things to do..."  
  
"Inuyasha! We have to help him get back to his time!Why do you always have to play the though one!?" snapped an angry looking Kagome as she stood by his side.  
  
"What do you mean I always play the though one! You should know better than to bring a stranger here! Why didn't you just leave him with your family!"  
  
"What?? Leaving that spoiled kid with MY family?? What are you crazy??..." Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs as she and Inuyasha started yet another one of their famous arguments.  
  
"Hey!!..." snapped Kasha.  
  
"STAY OUTTA THIS!!" yelled Kagome and Inuyasha at the same time, making Kasha step back in fear with a funny looking expression on his face while the rest had blinking eyes as the both of them continued arguing.  
  
"You're lucky they're not your parents..." stated Shippo as he stared at the shaking boy sitting by his side, who just nodded in response.  
  
"Of course they're not my parents... Kazuya always told me my mom had a smile for my dad all the time; and that he always saw they cared deeply about each other... Feh not like them..." he stated as he gave a funny look towards the fighting couple.  
  
"And are you sure these two don't look like them?" asked Miroku while Sango gave him a weird look. Kasha saddened his eyes a bit as he continued.  
  
"I don't know... I don't remember... my dad passed away when I was only one... and my mom a year after that... But I don't feel sad because Kazuya told me everything he could about them, and he took care of me since then..."  
  
"Your brother must be a great person... if he took care of you since you were a little kid" stated Kaede from her seat. Kasha had now a proud smile on his face as he faced the rest of them.  
  
"Hai! He even gave me bead bracelet that belonged to my dad!" He said triumphally as he showed them his right wrist. He didn't notice they're confused expressions as they stared back at him.  
  
"What bead bracelet?" asked a confused looking Shippo.  
  
"Eh??" Kasha took his wrist in front of his face only to find that the bracelt was gone. This made him go crazy as he quickly stood up and started looking around in a desperate funny way. "Where is it?? Where is it??!!!"  
  
"Calm down Kasha! You're going to destroy Kaede-sama's hut!" stated Miroku as he quickly stood up to calm him down.  
  
"I think it's too late for that Houshi-sama..." stated Sango with a sweat drop on her head as she saw that Kasha was making a mess all around him; pushing things to a side, throwing baskets everywhere; even Shippo came out flying.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha had kept arguing all this time. Her defiant look only made the hanyou get angrier, and his expression only made her get even more upset.  
  
"... I don't care about what you have to say you wench!!"  
  
"Inuyasha!!!... Osuwari!!"  
  
*crash*  
  
Broken pieces of wood came out flying from the spot Inuyasha had hit the ground. This of course, made Kaede sigh. Kasha slowed down and leaned on the wall of the hut, Miroku standing next to him.  
  
"Where is it?? I have to fing that bead bracelet! My mom gave it to my dad!" he stated in a frustrated tone of voice, as the monk just stared at him with an apologetic expression. "Don't worry Kasha... I'm sure we'll find it..."  
  
"Find what?..." asked an intrigued Kagome as she walked over towards them. Sango and Shippo joined them.  
  
"A bead bracelet that belonged to Kasha... he said his brother gave it to him and that his mother had given it to his father first..." stated Shippoas he jumped to Miroku's shoulder.  
  
"You mean you've lost it?..." asked Kagome with a little sadness reflected on her face. Kasha only nodded in response as he kept his head lowered.  
  
Inuyasha was starting to get back on his feet as Kaede also got up and joined the rest.  
  
"Don't worry Kasha-kun! We'll help you find it!" Kagome tried to cheer him up.  
  
" A bead bracelet you say?... hmm..." by this point everyone had turned towards her.  
  
"What are you thinking Kaede-sama? Do you think it could be possible that it was because of this bracelet that he was able to get here?..." asked Sango as she stared at old lady.  
  
"There's a high possibility that's what allowed him to go through the well... maybe that bracelet was special..."  
  
"Of course it was special!" Kasha snapped at her.  
  
"Kasha!" scolded Kagome at him.  
  
"What?? You're not the one who's lost the only thing that belonged to dad!" Kagome softed her expression and then continued.  
  
"I know... but we're all just trying to think of something to help you here... but you're right, we've got to find that bead bracelet first... could you tell us how it looks like?"  
  
"Feh!!" Inuyasha got up dusting off his kimono. " Don't even think about it! I'm not willing to go looking for some lost bead bracelet! It could be anywhere!" he said while dusting the sleeve of his kimono, Kagome and Kasha stared seriously at him before he snapped suddenly.  
  
"That's it!!" Everyone turned to Kasha, who just stared blinking at Inuyasha's wrist. Inuyasha just held a confused expression, blinking eyes as well. "It looks like that one! Only mine was dark green and it didn't look so old!"  
  
Inuyasha stepped back with a confused face as everyone had gotten closer. Miroku held Inuyasha's wrist while everyone else stared at it, and the bead bracelet around it.  
  
Author's note: Yay!! That's a wrap for chappy 3!! I'm so happy! I hope you review this and tell me what you think of it!(*gets a pair of really huge teary happy eyes*)  
  
Fuuri: Nee... Kasha-kun! (*Kasha tries to run away sneacking behind her but Fuuri-chan's speed stops him*)  
  
Kasha: Nani??  
  
Fuuri: Kasha-kun it's time for us to thank minna-san!!  
  
Kasha: I don't want to!!(*Kasha gulps at the sight of a BIG rock being lifted by incredibly strong Fuuri-chan!; sighs with a cute resignated face*) Arigatou Minna-san... (*bows*)  
  
Fuuri: Cute! ^-^  
  
Kasha: Nee Fuuri-nechan... Can I go now?  
  
Fuuri: (*hugs him tightly to the point of making him get a blue face*) No way!!! (*Kasha's choking by now, trying to get off*) Ok!! We'll see you next time! Ja ne!! Oh! And please don't forget to review!! 


	4. Let the journey begin!

Waa! Hello again minna-san! First I want to start apoplogizing to everyone that I bothered with my desperation. I just didn't know this thing took so long to finally appear on the page, gomen ne! Anyways, I hope you're enjoying the story! Oh! Right!, I alost forgot, I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters displayed here. (*only Kasha-kun!!hehehehe*) Ok, that's all. Enjoy!  
  
Chappy4: Let the journey begin!  
  
Everyone stared carefully at the hanyou's wrist being held by Miroku. Inuyasha just held an odd expression as he jerked his wrist off and stared at them with angry eyes.  
  
"What?? This is mine!! I dint take it from him!!" snapped Inuyasha as he crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"Calm down Inuyasha, no one is saying you took it... Besides, Kasha just said it looked like your bracelet, not that it was it..." stated Miroku as he got a thoughtful expression.  
  
"Are you sure? You barely had the chance to look at it..." stated Sango as she stared at the now frowning boy.  
  
"I'm sure! That bead bracelet he's got is just like mine! I could tell because of the engraving on the beads..."  
  
Inuyasha blinked as he took a look on the bracelet hanging from his wrist. He'd never really noticed that before. He started to look around as everyone had gathered around him again, all staring at the old piece of jewelry.  
  
"You're right Kasha! There are writings on this thing!" cried a loud and excited Shippo.  
  
" Let me take a look at it..." said Kaede as she walked towards Inuyasha.  
  
Miroku, Sango and Kagome stood next to the hanyou. Shippo had jumped to Kasha's head and they both were staring at Kaede, who was examining the bead bracelet closely.  
  
"Just another coincidence?... I think there are way too many..." stated a funny looking Miroku as he glared at Inuyasha.  
  
"Shut up!!" he yelled getting blushed. "When are you gonna give it up!!"  
  
Kagome had turned towards the monk also blushed. " He's right!"  
  
"Yeah! These two could never be my parents!! I don't want to be the son of a witch and a weird looking inu-demon!!" Kasha yelled; but he quickly gulped as he saw both the hanyou and the girl's angry faces that stared daggers back at him.  
  
"I think you better leave it that way..." whispered Shippo to his ear. "You don't want to get pinned up agaisnt a wall and then slashed by Tessaiga, do you?"  
  
"That's right you little weasel!!" snapped an angry and threatning looking Inuyasha.  
  
Sango smiled as she watched Kasha shaking his head with a funny scared expression. " I think the same goes to you Hou..." Sango's face reddened as she felt Miroku's hand groping her behind again.  
  
*Slap*  
  
Miroku's cheek was red and once again, the mark of sango's palm printed on it. " Yeah... I guess you're right..."  
  
"And he's supposed to be a monk?..." asked a weird looking Kasha as Shippo only nodded in response.  
  
"Hai... just not a really good one..." Shippo stated as he watched Sango arguing with him.  
  
"Kaede-sama, have you noticed anything?" asked Kagome as she leaned towards Inuyasha's wrist to catch a better look of the bracelet.  
  
"Hmm... hai, hai... Where did you get this Inuyasha?" Kaede lifted her face to find a careless looking hanyou.  
  
"From an old man..."  
  
"And?..." asked an impatient Kagome.  
  
"And?... That's it! What else do you want me to tell you!"  
  
"What do you mean that's it?? You could tell us where you got it!" snapped an angry looking Kagome.  
  
"I told you! An old man gave it to me!!" Inuyasha snapped back at her.  
  
"We know that! Why do you always have to be..." They all got sweat drops as the two of them started another one of their arguments.  
  
Miroku placed a hand on Kasha's shoulder as he sighed with a resignated expression. " I am sorry Kasha, I promise I wont say anything else..."  
  
"With Inuyasha and Kagome fighting all the time we're never gonna get any work done here..." stated Shippo.  
  
" That old guy just gave it to me! What else is there to say! He was on the road and I saved him from a demon! That's when he gave this thing to me!... Feh! There are you happy?"  
  
"Inuyasha..." said Kagome with a sweet smile, making them all get surprised faces. "Osuwari!"  
  
*crash* Inuyasha hit the ground again. The rest just got sweat drops on their heads as they saw Kagome kneeling next to him on the floor.  
  
"Why did you do that for!!" snapped Inuyasha as he lifted his red and dusty face. Kagome just smiled at him.  
  
"That's for not explaining things clearly... but I'm glad that you stopped and helped that old man..."  
  
"Feh!... just did it out of boredom..." he stated as he sat on the ground, his legs and arms crossed.  
  
"Do they always behave this way?" asked a confused looking Kasha.  
  
"Pretty much... you better get used to it..." stated Shippo as he glared at them with a bored looking face.  
  
"Well, I must say one thing, there is only one person that does that type of engraving..." stated Kaede as she walked towards her seat. The rest of the bunch followed her and sat around in a circle, waiting for her explanation. "I only know one person that does that type of engravings... he's quite known for his abilities, and he doesn't live too far from here to your convenience..."  
  
"Do you know this man Kaede-sama?" Sango asked, getting a nod in response.  
  
"His name is Ryuuta... I could recognize his work because of the small dragons engraved next to each Kanji that are written on each one of the beads..." As Kaede continued her explanation, Inuyasha glared at the bead bracelet on his wrist.  
  
" 'Hn... I wonder what these mean...'" thought Inuyasha to himself as he traced the Kanji writing with his finger.  
  
"Do you think this bead bracelet was what made Kasha go through the well?" asked a serious looking Miroku.  
  
" I don't know that... but there's a great possibility because these beads are made from Youkai's bones..." Everyone widened their eyes in surprise. "... and if Kasha's bracelet was indeed made by him, then I think yes... That would be what brought him through the well..."  
  
"We better start looking for that bracelet of yours..." stated Inuyasha, to everyone's surprise. " Gotta get this bratt back to his time if we want to go searching for the Shikon shards..."  
  
"Who are you calling bratt?? I never asked for your help anyway!" snapped an upset looking Kasha as he stormed out of the hut.  
  
"Feh..." Inuyasha stated in a careless tone of voice as he watched Kasha leave from the corner of his eye.  
  
"Well done Inuyasha!" snapped an upset Shippo while running after the boy. Actually, everyone was staring at him with suspicious eyes.  
  
"We better go help him Sango, who knows where he lost his bracelet..." stated Miroku as he made his way out of the hut, being followed by the taijiya.  
  
" Why did you do that for Inuyasha?..." stated Kagome with a disappointed tone of voice.  
  
"What? I only said the truth!..." snapped Inuyasha, but he stepped back as he noticed Kagome's serious expression.  
  
" Sure, but havent you stopped to think that Kasha's just a boy? He's 9 and he's lost, and you acting so rude towards him doesn't make it any easier... really Inuyasha you should start being a little nicer to him..." Kagome said as she left the hut, leaving the sight of a funny confused looking Inuyasha.  
  
"Was she mad?..." he innocently asked as he glared at the old lady standing next to him.  
  
" No, I think she was just trying to make you see things clearly..."  
  
"Feh! Why does she care about that stranger so much! We should be looking for the shards now!" he snapped as he made he started to walk towards the door.  
  
"Why are you so upset Inuyasha? You know the shards wont go anywhere and it's obvious that Kasha needs your help..."  
  
Inuyasha stopped briefly to reply. " I don't want to waste my time... that's all..." he stated without turning around, and then he left the hut to join the others.  
  
Kaede was left alone, and as she stared at the hanyou's back as he walked away, she drew a smirk on her face. " Is that so? Or are you just having doubts about him being your and Kagome's son?..."  
  
Miroku, Sango and Kagome leaned over the edge of the well, staring at the dark bottom with expecting faces. Shippo and Kasha had gone inside the well in search of the lost bracelet.  
  
"Shippo! Kasha!! Found anything yet!!?" yelled Miroku from the top.  
  
"Nothing yet!!" yelled Shippo from the bottom.He then turned around and saw Kasha searching every little spot he could. "I don't think your bracelet's here..." he stated with a sad smile on his face. Kasha kept looking around in a desperate way, pushing the broken pieces of wood and some old demon's bones.  
  
"It's got to be here somewhere! I cant just have lost it!!" he yelled, not really paying attention the the little fox demon.  
  
Shippo sighed as he sat on one of the broken wooden beams. " What if you lost it on your way to Kaede's?" Kasha stopped searching and turned towards the kitsune hanyou with a determined look on his face. "Eh?" Shippo managed to say as he stared back at him.  
  
Outside the well, Sango was now sitting next to Kagome on the edge of the well. Miroku standing in front of them.  
  
" What will happen if we don't find the bracelet..." Sango asked in a serious way.  
  
"I think he wont be able to get back to his own time..." Miroku replied. Kagome had gotten slight saddened eyes by now.  
  
"Poor Kasha... if we don't find the bracelet then he wont be able to see his brother anymore..." stated Kagome with a sad smile. They all lifted their faces as they saw Inuyasha approaching.  
  
"So you finally agreed to join us Inuyasha..." stated Miroku with a smirk on his face.  
  
"What other choice did I have..." stated the hanyou as he walked towards them. Kagome smiled at him.  
  
"I think it's... eh?" Sango and Kagome turned towards the well as they felt it started to shake.They could hear Shippo's high pitched tone of voice getting closer.  
  
" Waaaa!!! Let me goooooo!!!..."  
  
*crash*  
  
Some pieces of wood came out flying from the well as Kasha jumped out of it with an incredible speed, holding a teary looking Shippo by his tail.  
  
"Move away everyoneeeeee!!!!..." cried Shippo as he flew in the air.  
  
Miroku had covered Sango and Kagome as the broken wooden pieces fell from the sky.  
  
"What was that?" asked Miroku still covering their faces with his sleeve.  
  
"That boy! He's gotta start paying more attention to what he does!" snapped Kagome.  
  
"He's good though... he's really got speed..." stated Sango as they got back on their feet.  
  
"What did you do that for Kasha!" snapped an upset looking Kagome as she made her way towards the boy.  
  
"The fur ball just gave me an idea! The bracelet could've fallen from my wrist when we were on our way to that old lady's hut!..." Kasha stated with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Hey... I've got a name you know..." stated Shippo as he still was hanging from his tail.  
  
"That's right, his name is Shippo, and you should be more respectful! That old lady is the priest of this village and her name is Kaede... Sango is the name of the girl standing next to Miroku... and the guy on the red kimono standing over there is... eh?" Kagome got a silly expression as she turned towards Inuyasha to introduce him properly, only to find him standing with his arms crossed, tapping his claws with a funny angry looking expression. One of the pieces of wood had landed on his head, giving him a red bump. "... Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha threw away the piece of wood on his head and walked towards Kagome, Shippo and Kasha.  
  
"What did you do that for huh?? Feh! After I agree helping you find that bracelet of yours is this the way you say 'thanks'??" he snapped at Kasha who just stood there with a defiant look on his face and a smirk.  
  
"Well! If you werent so slow then you wouldn't have gotten hit!" Kasha and Inuyasha started arguing again, and also did Kagome.  
  
Sango and Miroku just stood by the well with funny faces. " This is gonna be so much fun..." stated Sango as a sweat drop fell from her head and Miroku just nodded in response.  
  
The sun had set and stars were twinkling in the sky. Inside Kaede's hut, Miroku, Shippo, Sango and Kagome were sitting around the fire, waiting for the tea pot to boil.  
  
"Well... it's the end of the day and we found nothing..." stated Miroku as he rubbed his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah... poor Kasha he seemed so disappointed..." stated Sango as she looked outside the door.  
  
"Losing the only memory he had about his parents must be really hard for him..." stated Kagome as she handed them the cookies her mom had made for them.  
  
"Where is he now?" asked Kaede from the back of the hut.  
  
"He said he wanted to be alone... I think he's gone sightseeing or something..." mumbled Shippo while eating one of the cookies.  
  
"You really seem excited about having someone your age around, right Shippo?" asked a smiling Miroku. Shippo only nodded in agreement.  
  
"Hai! I think having a kid around my age will be good! I don't wanna get influenced by people like you!..." he stated happily and innocently. *whack*  
  
Shippo was now rubbing the back of his head as Miroku held on to his staff and Kagome and Sango held funny angry looking expressions.  
  
"Mou!!" cried a teary Shippo.  
  
Outside the hut everything was quiet. The sound the crickets made only made the atmosphere even more soothing as Kasha leaned on one of the trees while staring at the sky full of bright stars.  
  
" 'Couldn't find the bead bracelet... what if I stay here for the rest of my life with these people??'" he thought to himself as he got a funny teary expression on his face. Then he lowered his face and stared at the dark green grass in front of him with slightly sad eyes. "'Then I wont be able to see Kazuya anymore...'" he stared sniffing softly and he didn't notice Inuyasha jumping off from the tree and landing next to him. When he did, he quickly dried the small tears off his eyes and got an upset expression.  
  
"You've been here for two hours now... if you don't get in the hut you'll catch a cold..." stated Inuyasha as he stared at the sky above him.  
  
"Feh... like you care..." stated Kasha as got on his feet and stood next to the hanyou.  
  
"I do..." stated Inuyasha in a soft tone of voice. Kasha turned to him in surprise.  
  
"You do?" Inuyasha got slightly blushed and then his expression turned into a funny looking one as he closed his eyes.  
  
"Well... yeah! If you get a cold then Kagome will blame me for not telling you to get back in the hut...!" When he didn't get a reply he opened his eyes and found Kasha staring at the sky.  
  
"Do you think I'll be able to get back?" he asked in a sad tone of voice. Inuyasha glared at him from the corner of his eye and softened his expression; then he switched his gaze towards the same sky Kasha was watching and spoke aslo in a soft tone of voice.  
  
"You will, you don't have to worry about that..." Kasha turned towards the hanyou in surprise once again. "Kagome promised you she'd help you right?"  
  
"Hai..." replied Kasha not taking his eyes off from the strong imposing looking man that stood by his side.  
  
"Then you'll be fine... she always keeps her promises..."  
  
Kasha nodded with a smirk on his face. Even though he had just met these people, he felt as if he could trust them. And after the small talk he'd had with Inuyasha, he felt somehow relieved.  
  
"Ha! Then I was right!" he stated with a smirk.  
  
"What?" asked Inuyasha raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Kagome must be the one in control here! If you leave everything to her it must mean she must be the one with the brains!!"  
  
"What did you say you little bratt!!!" snapped an angry looking Inuyasha as he watched Kasha running away from him. "Come back here you little weasel!!! I'll make you take that back! Just wait until I put my hands on you!!!" and with that, Inuyasha went after him. Sure things would be all right, after all,Kasha had never felt at such ease with someone other than his brother, and this couldn't just be some random feeling. Deep in his heart he knew it wasn't, though he really didn't know why.  
  
Author's note: Yay!!! Chappy 4 is finished!! Thans to everyone that reviewed the last three chapters! I hope you've all enjoyed this one as much as I did! Oh! And just one thing. For those who are reading my other inu-chan fic (*Sacrifice*) I think I'll be updating it on Sunday1 or maybe tomorrow, who knows. Anyways, thanks for the reviews and I hope that you keep doing it! Ja ne! 


	5. The First Day

Waaa! Hello again minna-san!! I'm really happy to know that you're all enjoying this new fic! Yay! (*dries huge couple of tears*) Anyways, I just want to say I do not own any of the Inuyasha's characters, onlu cute cute Kasha-chan! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter5: The first day  
  
The sun rose and a new day was born. Inuyasha was sleeping peacefully outside the hut, on one of the branches of a tree. The chirping birds flew around him making his sleep even more peaceful.  
  
"INUYASHA!!!!" Shippo's loud and high pitched tone of voice woke the hanyou up inmediately, making him lose his balance.  
  
"Nani??!!"  
  
*crash*  
  
Inuyasha's face hit the ground to eveyone's amusement.  
  
" What the hell were you trying to do Shippo!!" he snapped at the smirking little fox-demon standing in front of him.  
  
"Well Inuyasha, you knew we were leaving today, you should've woken up earlier..." stated Miroku. Kagome and Sango nodding behind him.  
  
"Earlier??? The sun's just risen!!" Inuyasha snapped with a funny angry expression as he pointed towards the sun.  
  
Shippo smirked and close his eyes. "Well it doesn't matter now, you're already up..."  
  
*whack*  
  
Inuyasha was standing with his eyes closed and arms crossed as Shippo went running with a teary face towards Kagome.  
  
"Waaaaa!!!! Kagomeeee!!!"  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome said with an upset face as she carried Shippo in her arms.  
  
"Feh! If you keep spoiling him all the time he's never going to become a man!!"  
  
Shippo whispered to Kagome with a funny face. " With the role models I have you better pray I stay this way forever..."  
  
*whack*  
  
Shippo held a teary face once again as he rubbed the second bump on his head. Miroku had used his staff to hit him. They were about to start another pointless argument when they suddenly turned around as they heard someone coming out of the hut. Kaede had stepped outside.  
  
"It's good you're awake Inuyasha, the road to Ryuuta's house is long... and you'll probably find obstacles in the way..." Inuyasha and the rest narrowed their eyes seriously.  
  
"You mean there are demons in the suuroundings?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Hai..." Kaede lifted her face and pointed towards the mountains behind them. As they all turned around to see the place she was pointing, Kaede continued. "You see those mountains over there? Ryuuta's village is behind them... but he lives on top of the highest mountain..."  
  
"Kaede-sama... why does a craftsman live so far away away from the people..." Miroku asked as he turned towards the old lady. " I'm guessing making jewelry is not what he does to make a living, does he?"  
  
"You're right Houshi-sama... Ryuuta's work is not meant for ordinary people... he's a hermit and as I told you before, he makes his jewels out of demon's bones... the mountain he lives in is full of spirits and demons, and I guess that's where he gets his material from..."  
  
"Why would someone make jewels from demon's bones... it doesn't make any sense..." Kagome added while the rest waited for an answer.  
  
"I think..." Sango interrupted and everyone turned to her. "I think because it's more resistant... just like my Hiraikotsu, and all the weapons the taijiyas used to carry... they were made out of demons bones because it's more resistant to their attacks..." Sango turned towards Kaede. " I think this man uses the demon's bones with the same purpose... to make his jewelry resitant to time..."  
  
"Ah, but of course... but then that means..." Miroku was interrupted by Inuyasha this time.  
  
"That means the old man makes jewelry for demons... or human demons to make it more clear..."  
  
"Probably... I'm sure if you go there he'll be able to make another bead bracelet for Kasha..." Kaede stopped as she saw Inuyasha's funny face.  
  
"Speaking of the little brat... where is he, is he up yet?"  
  
"Hai... but he's not quite..." Kaede was interrupted as they all turned towards the hut when they heard some steps. They all got sweat drops on their heads as they saw Kasha walking up to them with a sleepy face and his eyes half opened.  
  
"Oi!!... he should be the first one to be..."  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
"What now??!! If he's making us go through all of this then he's gonna have to wake up as early as the rest!!!" He stormed towards Kasha and stod in front of him with an anrgy expression. " Oi!!"  
  
Kasha only stared at him with sleepy eyes as Inuyasha got an even angrier face. "OI!!" Inuyasha strectched his arm to catch Kasha's shoulder, but suddenly Kasha's right fist punched him on the cheek.  
  
"Don't..." said a sleepy Kasha as they all stared at him with funny shocked faces.  
  
"What... happened??" asked a shocked and blinking Inuyasha. Shippo couldn't control himself anymore and burst into tears as he couldn't stop laughing.  
  
"Wahahahahahahaha!!!! Inuyasha got beaten by a boy!!! Whahahahahahahahaha!!!"  
  
"Nee... Shippo..." Kagome stated as she looked at the mocking little fox- demon. But it was too late. Inuyasha had gone towards them and was now holding Shippo by his tail as he stare daggers at him.  
  
"URUSAI!! How would you like it if I did the same thing to you huh???"  
  
"Waaaa!!! Let go of me Inuyasha!!!!"  
  
Miroku, Sango and Kaede sighed in resignation as they heard Shippo's cry and Inuyasha's angry tone of voice. Kasha was standing behind them and slowly, his vision got clear as he heard the hanyou and little fox-demon arguing.  
  
"Eh?..." Kasha shook his head and focused on the angry hanyou. Drawing a smirk on his face, he stated. "Oi!" Inuyasha and Shippo stopped arguing and they all turned towards the now full awake boy. "Cant you find something else to do than arguing in the morning?"  
  
*whack*  
  
They all stood with surprised faces as they saw Kagome standing next to a teary Kasha, who was rubbing the bump on his head, holding her shaky first with a funny angry expression.  
  
"Kasha-kun! That is not the way to say 'Ohayou'! Besides, if it wasn't for you, they wouldn't be arguing right now!"  
  
Kasha got a funny expression and then pointed at Kagome. "Why did you hit me for witch!!" Kagome was surrounded by flames as she stood next to Kasha with an angry look on her face.  
  
"Nani???!!! You better stop calling me witch if you don't want me to whack you again!! Mou!! What kind of spoiled little brat are you!!??"  
  
" Little brat??!!! You started it!!! If you hadnt stood up for Inu no baka you wouldn't have whacked me and then I wouldn't have called you witch!!!"  
  
Inuyasha dropped Shippo and went running towards them also with huge flames surrounding him. He stopped in front of him and they stared daggers. " INU NO BAKA??!!" snapped a furious looking Inuyasha.  
  
"Hai!!" replied a defiant Kasha.  
  
"Kasha-kun!!"  
  
"What?? Are you gonna defend him again??" Kasha got a smirk as he stared at Inuyasha. " How can you let a girl stand up for you??" he said in a mocking tone of voice.  
  
"What??? You little brat! If it wasn't because we found a way to get you back to your own time I would surely kick your ass!!!"  
  
"Oh yeah??!!"  
  
"Hey! Stop it you two!!" snapped Kagome, only to get daggers stared at her. Then she got an even angrier face and snapped once again. "Nani??!! You better stop looking at me like that!!"  
  
The three of them continued arguing as the rest just stood behind them with sweat drops on their heads.  
  
" Oh yeah... we were mistaken after all..." stated Miroku with a funny face at the scene being displayed in front of them.  
  
Shippo jumped to Sango's arm and he also got a sweat drop as they all watched them arguing. " Ah... with Kasha around us they are never going to stop arguing now..."  
  
"You're right Shippo..." Sango stated and then got a funny awkward face. "And the worst part is... WE are the ones who are gonna have to listen to them fight all the time..." Miroku got a sweat drop and dropped his face.  
  
" 'Lucky me they're leaving today... I'm sorry Kagome-chan but if having to listen to you and Inuyasha argue all the time was tiring, then having to listen to you, Inuyasha and Kasha would just drive me crazy...'" thought Kaede as a sweat drop fell from her head.  
  
A few hours later, they were all on their way to old Ryuuta's house. Kagome and Sango were walking next to Miroku; Kasha, Shippo and Kirara in front of them and Inuyasha far ahead of all of them. Kagome had noticed that Inuyasha's temper was more unstable than other days, and she got a concerned expression as she watched him walk.  
  
"I'm worried about him... I wonder why he's being so difficult to treat today... he's hardly spoken to anyone since we left the village..."  
  
"Inuyasha is always difficult to treat!" Inuyasha's ears twitched as he heard Shippo's comments. "He's always looking for attention..."  
  
Kasha smirked and closed his eyes as they continued walking. "Ha! He's worst than a little baby!"  
  
Inuyasha turned around with an upset face, his ears twitching and ponting at them. "OI!! What are you doing talking behind my back!!!"  
  
"Ah... so you WERE listening after all... I thought you didn't want to talk to us since you were so ahead of us!!" yelled Miroku with a smirk. They all smirked as they saw Inuyasha getting a funny angry expression before he turned around and continued walking.  
  
"See what I mean?" Kagome asked with a worried smile.  
  
"I don't think you should be worried about him Kagome-chan..." Kagome turned towards Sango in surprise.  
  
"Sango's right..." Kagome turned her face towards Miroku now. "If I'm not mistaken... there's a full moon today..."  
  
"Oh... but of course! How could I forget about it... so it was today?... great..."  
  
Kasha glared at Kagome with a suspicious though serious look on his face. "What is it?..."  
  
Kagome smiled at him and then answered. "Right... Inuyasha's a hanyou... and everytime there's a full moon, he turns into his human form... that doesn't please him very much and that's why he's been in such a craky mood all morning..." she sighed. "I cant believe I forgot it was today..." she lifted her face and stared at the hanyou's back. " He's probably worried now that Kasha is here with us..."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked an annoyed Kasha.  
  
"He probably thinks that now that you're with us, if a demon attacks then..."  
  
"Feh! I can take care of myself!"  
  
"You probably can... but Inuyasha is the type of person that cares about the others no matter if they are grown ups or just kids..." Everyone turned to Miroku with smiles on their faces; Kasha just glared at him.  
  
"That was really nice of you to say Miroku..." stated Kagome with a bright smile. Sango turned to him with a smile.  
  
"She's right Houshi-sama, you were really..."  
  
*grope,grope* *slap!*  
  
Sango held a blushed though angry expression as she walked next to a funny looking Kagome and Miroku, who had Sango's red handprint on his cheek again.  
  
" Mou... Miroku just cant seem to control himself..." stated Shippo with a sweat drop on his head.  
  
" 'What a perv...'" thought Kasha to himslef, holding a suspicious look on his face as he glared at the monk from the corner of his eye. " 'No wonder this fur ball is always hanging around me now... Feh... with all those weird people around him I cant really blame him...'" Then he turned his gaze towards Inuyasha and stared at him seriously.  
  
Inuyasha was walking ahead of them, minding his own business when he suddenly felt a cold stare coming from behind him. He got a suspicious look as he glared from the corner of his eye and caught Kasha's piercing stare.  
  
"What now!!?" He asked not turning around.  
  
" *What now* what?!"  
  
Inuyasha turned around with a confused face. "What??!!"  
  
"Oh boy... here they go again..." stated a funny looking Shippo.  
  
"What are you doing staring at me like that??"  
  
"What do you care! I can stare at whoever I want to!" replied an angry loking Kasha.  
  
"Hey!!" Inuyasha and Kasha turned towards Kagome and met her smiling face. "Why don't we stop here for a while and have lunch?"  
  
"Yay!! Lunch!!" cried an excited Shippo as he jumped to her arms.  
  
"I think everyone will calm down after having lunch" stated a smiling Miroku as he Sango and Kagome walked towards a tree next to the road.  
  
"Feh... fine..." replied Inuyasha.  
  
"Whatever..." Kasha's stomach begun to groan and he got blushed. Inuyasha turned to him with a funny face.  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"What! It's been hours since we left the village! It's logical my stomach asks me for food!" snapped a blushing Kasha.  
  
"If you were hungry then you should've said so! Instead of snapping at everyone..."  
  
"I didn't snap at anyone!!"  
  
"Yes you did!!"  
  
"Inuyasha!!..." Kagome yelled with an upset expression. "Osuwari!"  
  
*crash*  
  
After a while they were all having lunch under the tree. Kasha's eyes were big and sparkling as he saw all the food she had brought from her time. From chocolate bars, that were saved for later, to all kinds of ramen cups. Inuyasha sat next to Kagome as he ate his precious ramen as fast as he could, glaring at Kasha from the corner of his eye from time to time.  
  
"So, tell us Kasha... what is the feudal era like in your time?" asked Sango as she held on to one of the obento Kagome's mom had packed for them.  
  
Kasha answered with his mouth full of crums. " Mmm... I don't know... like this I think... only there are more houses and demons are not so often spotted..."  
  
"Really??" asked an intrigued Shippo. " And did you ever fight any??"  
  
They all turned to Kasha to find him smiling, pride reflected on his smile and eyes. "Of course I did! Kazuya and I always fought demons! It was great!"  
  
"But I thought demons were not spotted so often there..." Miroku stated.  
  
"Sure, but we live next to the forest, lots of demons hide there..."  
  
"And why don't you move? Fighting demons is not something to be proud of, it's dangerous for a kid your age..." stated Sango with a worried expression. "Eh?..." They all stayed in silence as they saw Kasha's expression had gotten a bit sad.  
  
"Kazuya says we have to stay and protect the house Otou-san built..."  
  
"I'm sorry... I didn't know..."  
  
"That's ok..."  
  
Inuyasha stared at him with serious eyes. "You better tell your brother you should move someplace else... he's gotta understand that's not a safe place for you two to stay at... as hard as it sounds, your parents are not coming back, and I don't think they would be glad to see your lives put in danger..."  
  
Kagome smiled at him. Kasha stared at the cup he was holding. "I know... but I don't want to hurt Kazuya... out f the two of us he's the one that's suffered the most because he spent more time with otou-san and okaa-san... If it wasn't for him I don't think I'd remember as much as I do..."  
  
"But Inuyasha's right Kasha, your lives are in danger..." stated Miroku with a serious face.  
  
"Ha! No way! Kazuya is a great warrior! My father taught him everything he could... well, even when he had only one arm..."  
  
Everyone's faces were shocked now. "ONLY ONE ARM!!!??" they all yelled at the same time.  
  
" 'Oh my God! This could mean...'"  
  
"'No way!!'"  
  
" 'Inuyasha, I guess I was wrong...!'"  
  
" 'NO WAY!! Is he... is he...'" Inuyasha thought to himself as his face went blue. "SESSHOMARU'S KID!!??"  
  
Author's note: Waaaaa!!! A cliffy!!!!!! (*ducks tomatos that are being thrown at her*) Whaha! (*that was a nervous laugh!*) Gomen nasai! Sooo?? What do you think?? Tatatata! Is Kasha-chan really Shesshomaru's kid??  
  
Kasha: Who?  
  
Fuuri: (*pets Kasha-chan's head*) well that would be your... Waaaa!!! Not telling!!  
  
Kasha: Wow! (*ducks tomatoes*) Watch it people!!!  
  
*whack*  
  
Fuuri: No talking to minna-sama that way!... bad boy...  
  
Kasha: (*stares daggers at her*) Hmm...  
  
Fuuri: (*bear hug!*) Yay!! See you next time! Ja ne!  
  
Kasha: (*starts turning blue*) h-help... please... 


	6. The New Moon

Hello again minna-sama!! I'm sorry that I took so long to update!!! (*avoids rocks*) hehe, I just had some little problems and I couldn't update last week. But anyways! Here's another chappy! Yay! (*clears throat*) I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters (*sniff*) But!!! I do own little Kasha-kun!!! Yay!! Ok, enjoy!!!  
  
Chapter6: The New Moon  
  
Everyone sat with shocked faces at the unexpected news. So Kasha was Sesshoumaru's son? Now they looked at him with widened eyes, they could see the resemblance between the two of them. They had completely forgotten that Inuyasha was not the only one with long silver hair. They had completely forgotten about Sesshoumaru. Maybe Kasha's father was in fact him, and maybe he was the one who taught his brother Kazuya all his skills. Everyone stared at him with blinking eyes as Kasha begun to feel uncomfortable by all the staring.  
  
"What!!?" he snapped at the shocked group.  
  
"Sesshoumaru's... son??" stammered Sango.  
  
" I do not believe this!" Miroku turned towards Kagome. "Kagome, you have a son with Sesshoumaru?"  
  
Kagome got a deep tone of red on her cheeks while Inuyasha started to look annoyed by all the comments and thoughts that were rushing on everyone's minds.  
  
"What?? No way!! Why do you keep insisting that he's my son!! He is not my son!!!" snapped a blushed Kagome.  
  
"Wow... I don't believe it! Kagome and Sesshoumaru??"  
  
"Shippo! Quit saying those things!!" Kagome snapped at the shocked kitsune.  
  
Miroku, Sango and Shippo formed a discussion ring next to the annoyed hanyou and blushing girl.  
  
"Could he really be Sessoumaru and Kagome-chan's son? What do you think Houshi-sama?" Sango whispered with a suspicious face.  
  
"There's a great possibility... now that we know this I can see the resemblance between him and Kagome... and of course Sesshoumaru... I guess I made a mistake by saying he was Kagome and Inuyasha's son... Inuyasha has both his arms so..."  
  
"I still cant believe that Kagome got involved with Sesshoumaru..." Interrupted Shippo.  
  
"OI!! What are you all mumbling about??" snapped an angry looking hanyou.  
  
"Nothing that concerns you Inuyasha, you're not the father of this child so just stay out of this discussion..." stated a calmed Miroku while flames emerged from Inuyasha's body.  
  
"Why are uoi whispering?? And who is that Sessho dude you're talking about?" asked an annoyed looking Kasha as the rest turned towards him with confused expressions.  
  
"Eh? You mean Sesshoumaru's not your dad?" asked a confused Shippo while jumping onto Miroku's shoulder.  
  
"What? How should I know?"  
  
"What do you mean 'How should I know'... you said your father only had one arm didn't you?" asked Kagome while walking towards him.  
  
"Yeah, so what?... I cant tell you if that Sesshoumaru you're talking about is my father, I don't know his name, Kazuya never told me and I didn't want to ask him either..." he said while crossing his arms in front of his chest, annoyed by all the questioning he was being put through.  
  
"Why not?" asked Kagome with a slightly saddened face.  
  
Kasha turned his face to a side, to avoid all the staring. "I don't know... he never told me, and I don't want to ask him..." He then took an apple and started eating it, not really paying attention to the rest.  
  
" So now we're facing the possibility that Kasha's Sesshoumaru's son... Well this is going to be interesting..." stated a thoughtful Miroku.  
  
"Feh!He couldn't be Sesshoumaru's son! He would never get involved with a human!!" stated an annoyed hanyou. Kasha stared at him with funny angry eyes.  
  
"Well at least I'm not bugged about being YOUR son anymore!!!" he snapped with a smirk. "Keh! I'd rather have this Sesshou something dude to be my father than you!!"  
  
Inuyasha glared dagger at him as he stood up and faced the boy. "What did you say???"  
  
"You heard what I said!! Keh! I'm good looking so there goes the firt hint that you're not my father!!!"  
  
Inuyasha was fuming now. He and Kasha started arguing all over again, while Kagome just sat in between of them with a careless expression on her face. The rest just sat with thoughtful and intrigued expressions as they saw the two of them arguing.  
  
"Houshi-sama... there is one thing that I don't quite get..."  
  
"What is it?..." Miroku asked while turning to the taijiya sitting next to him.  
  
"If he is Sesshoumaru's son... then why isnt he a demon?... we know Sesshoumaru wouldn't get involve with a human, so if he had a son, he should be a full demon, shouldn't he?..."  
  
"Hmm... you're right about that..." the monk changed his gaze from the sky to the arguing boy. "And he isnt half demon either... if the possibility that Sesshoumaru got involved with a woman was true... he's just a boy..."  
  
"This is getting nowhere... I don't think he's either Inuyasha's or Sesshoumaru's kid... this is just too weird..." stated a blinking sango at the sight of Kagome whacking Kasha on the head, and 'Sitting' Inuyasha right afte that.  
  
Shippo just stared at the amusing scene being displayed in front of him with widened eyes and an expecting look on his face, as if he was watching a soap opera or Tv show. But hell, this was much more interesting than those things.  
  
Inuyasha got to his feet with a red mark on his face, cause by the sudden 'accident' he'd had. " OI!!! What the heck do you think you're doing???!!"  
  
"Inuyasha!!!" Kagome stared at him with an angry tone of voice and expression. "If you don't want me to 'sit' you then you should stop arguing all the time!!"  
  
"What?? And why don't you say something to him?? I wasn't the one who started the whole thing!!"  
  
"Hey! I didn't start it!! You did!!"  
  
"Shut up you little weasel!! This is a grown up's conversation!!" snapped an angry hanyou while staring daggers at the little boy.  
  
"Oh yeah?? Then where are the grown ups?? All I can see is a dog and a witch arguing!!"  
  
"What did you say Kasha?? After I stood up for you you still call me 'witch'??" snapped a fuming Kagome. Oh boy, was the situation getting worse by second.  
  
"Stood up for me?? You whacked me on the head!!"  
  
"An empty head that is..." muttered Inuyasha while loking at him from the corner of his eye with a silly mocking expression on his face.  
  
Several little sweat drops fell from miroku, sango and shippo's heads while they stared at the three of them arguing. Lucky for poor little Kasha he wasn't Kagome and Inuyasha's son, they thought to themselves.  
  
"Why do they always have to argue...?" asked a bored looking Shippo. Miroku let out a sigh before answering to the little fox youkai.  
  
"Who knows Shippo... Who knows... they're not even family and they're already arguing like a couple of parents scolding at their child..."  
  
" And you know what the worst part is?..." asked Sango with an awkward smile on her face, as Miroku and little Shippo turned to her. "WE are the ones that are gonna have to put up with their fights for as long as this 'mision' lasts..."  
  
Huge sweat drops formed on both Miroku and Shippo's heads. Now they didn't just have Kagome and Inuyasha's fight to put up with, but a third member that would just complicate things even more.  
  
The hours passed rather quickly; between their arguments and fights for the food, Kasha and Inuyasha had worn everyone out. Even Kagome, who just stayed as if nothing had happened everytime they begun fighting again. As they continued their way towards Ryuuta's house, they learned a few more details about Kasha's life. For exmaple, that his brother Kazuya was engaged to a girl named Ichigo and that they were going to live in their house once they got married; that he enjoyed chasing little youkais that got near their house, and that he would've liked to get to know his parents a little better. Everyone stared at him with smiles, especially Shippo, who seemed to be the one who was more interesting in learning about his new friend.  
  
Well, not everyone, because Inuyasha kept trying to ignore all his comments as much as he could; always frowning and 'Feh-ing' at the little boy. But he too listened to some of his comments from time to time, of course without anyone noticing.  
  
The sunset on the horizon indicated night was about to come, and this made Inuyasha get even more impatient and annoying. They decided to spend the night next to a lake, and set their things around to finally get settled. Shippo and Kagome found a hot spring not far from where they were staying, and decided to give the good news to Sango. Inuyasha sat on a tree branch with an annoyed expression while looking at the sunset. Miroku started to gather logs so they could start a fire while Kasha stared at the hanyou with a serious expression.  
  
"Kasha? Is somethings wrong?..." asked the monk as he stared at Kasha and then at Inuyasha, trying to find out what was it that the little boy was staring at.  
  
"Eh?... no, it's nothing..."  
  
They turned around when they heard Shippo approaching at high speed followed by Sango and Kagome.  
  
"We found hot springs!!" his happy and high pitched tone of voice reached the hanyou's ears, that twitched quickly at the sudden outburst.  
  
"Oi Shippo!! Quiet down would ya!?" he asked in a not very polite way while closing his eyes and leaning on the tree.  
  
Shippo got a funny annoyed look on his face and then muttered. "Why does he have to be so cranky whenever there's a new moon... Ha! It's not like the end of the world wil come if he changes..." *crash*  
  
Shippo was now rubbing the huge bump on his head, caused by an aple that Inuyasha had thrown at him.  
  
"I heard that!!!" he snapped from his branch.  
  
"Waaaa!!... Why did you have to hit me!!..." cried a teary looking Shippo.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome's voice scolded him, but the hanyou just turned around and went back to his previous position.  
  
"So you found hot springs?..." asked Miroku with an innocent smile on his face. Shippo turned to him with a happy smile on his face as he went running towards Kasha and jumped to his shoulder. Kagome and Sango stared at the monk with suspicious faces.  
  
"Hai!! They're not far from here!"  
  
"Well isnt that something good?" stated again a smiling Miroku.  
  
"Yeah... but I suggest you stay away from it Miroku..." stated a suspicious looking Kagome.  
  
"Ah... but why? I was hoping I could relax for a moment... after all the arguing we've had to listen to that was going to be a reward for me..." he stated with a sigh and a cute disappointed face.  
  
"Well, you can always do it after we're done..." stated Sango.  
  
"Ah, but of course... after watching you then I'll..."  
  
*whack* *slap* *crash*  
  
Poor Miroku was now laying on the floor ith two bumps on his head and a red mark on his cheek.  
  
"You better stop those perverted ways of yours Miroku!!" snapped Inuyasha while holding an apple on his hand.  
  
"Houshi-sama! Why do you always have to make those comments??"  
  
Miroku slowly got up and rubbed tha back of his head. "I'm sorry, I just cant help it..."  
  
" 'Freaks...'" thought Kasha to himself.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"What is it Houshi-sama?"  
  
Miroku leaned and picked up a few of the logs that were laying around in the ground. "It seems these are wet... hm... now they're useless... I'll go get..."  
  
"Wait!"  
  
Miroku was suddenly interrupted by Kasha. Everyone turned towards him with surprise. "I'll get the logs... I'm bored here I'll go get them..."  
  
"Are you sure Kasha? The sun is about to set and..."  
  
"Yes I'm sure! I'm not a baby! I'm not afraid of the dark!"  
  
"But you should know these surroundings are full of youkais... it could get dangerous for you to go by yourself..."  
  
"No way! I can defend myself! I know how to fight youkais remember?" Kasha snapped at Sango.  
  
"Feh! Let him go..." stated Inuyasha to everyone's surprise. " He's not a little baby and there's still light out here... let him leave..."  
  
"You're probably right, but what Sango said is true... there are youkais around here..." stated Miroku.  
  
"I know!" cried little Shippo with a determined expression. "I'll go with you! I can fight demons if they show up!!" his comment made everyone get sweat drops.  
  
Kagome smiled awkwardly at him. "No offence Shippo, but I think you should just stay here with us..."  
  
"What?? No way!! I can fight demons!" Shippo stated with an angry look.  
  
"No you cant! You run away and hide behind Kirara whenever a demon shows up!"yelled Inuyasha with a smirk.  
  
"That's not true!! I'll go with Kasha, right??" the little fox demon turned to the boy with a determined look on his face.  
  
"That's right!"  
  
Everyone was surprised at his statement and Shippo's eyes widened and sparkled.  
  
"You see!!" he snapped triumphally at the rest.  
  
"I'll take the tiger youkai with me!!" Kasha stated with a smirk on his face. Now everyone had gotten a sweat drop and Shippo's jaw fell to the ground as they watched Kasha taking Kirara on his arms.  
  
"Feh!" Inuyasha smirked.  
  
"I'll borrow her for a while ok!!" he yelled while Kirara transformed into her tiger-yokai form and Kasha got on top of her.  
  
"Sure..." stated a blinking Sango.  
  
"Be careful Kasha!!!" yelled Kagome, getting an 'ok' signal in response. "Well, I think we better get started... Eh?" Kagome stopped when she noticed Shippo's shocked expression. "Shippo? Are you ok?" she asked while kneeling in front of the little kitsune.  
  
"I think he's still surprised...poor Shippo..." stated a funny looking Miroku.  
  
"Just leave him alone and start making dinner..." stated a careless hanyou from his branch.  
  
"What?? Why don't YOU come here and start doing things on your own!!" snapped an angry looking Kagome.  
  
"Feh! Like it was so hard to boil water and pour it into the ramen cup..."  
  
A brief moment of silence filled them. "Inuyasha!!!! Osuwari!!!"  
  
*crash*  
  
The sky was filled with bright stars and everyone sat around with concerned expressions. Three hours had passed and Kasha hadnt returned yet.  
  
"What the hell is taking him so long?? What, is it so hard to get logs around here??" snapped an angry looking Inuyasha, his black hair flowing with the breeze.  
  
"I'm worried about him... he's been gone for more than two hours, something must have happened to him..." stated a worried Kagome.  
  
"Don't worry Kagome-chan... Kirara's with him... I'm sure he's fine..." Sango stated in an atempt to comfort the girl.  
  
"It's staring to get cold... why don't we go look for him?" Shippo asked while jumping to Kagome's lap.  
  
"Feh! He said he could take care of himself, if he's in trouble it's all his fault..."  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
"What?? He wanted to get the logs! Don't look at me, it's not my fault he's taking so long!!" snapped an angry looking inuyasha as he stared at the girl sitting next to him.  
  
"Not your fault?? I quote:'Feh! Let him go, he's not a little baby and there's still light out here, let him leave!'"  
  
Inuyasha gulped as he listened to her words. Damn! How did she remember exactly what he said?  
  
"W-Well I didn't know he was going to take so long!" he stammered. " Besides, if he was in trouble, then I'm sure Kirara would've taken him out of there..."  
  
Sango sighed and then got to her feet. "Why don't we go look for him? If we stay here blaming each other, we're never gonna get anything done... and we've got to find Kasha before a demon finds him first..."  
  
Kagome stood up and nodded, followed by Miroku.  
  
"All right then... I'll go to the right, Sango you take the left..."  
  
"Hai..."  
  
"Kagome you take this way and Inuyasha... you'll stay here with Shippo, just in case he comes back..."  
  
"Feh... fine..." stated Inuyasha while closing his eyes and crossing his arms in fronnt of him.  
  
"Ok then... let's go..."  
  
Shippo waved at them as they walked away from the camp, then he turned towards Inuyasha and sat next to him with a worried look on his face.  
  
"Inuyasha..." he started saying with a soft tone of voice.  
  
"What..."  
  
"Kasha can defeat a demon right?..."  
  
"I don't know..." Inuyasha glared at the little kitsune from the corner of his eye, then he looked up at the stars and continued. " But he did say his brother taught him how to fight... besides, he took Kirara with him... I bet that little weasel just got lost or something... that baka..."  
  
Shippo looked up at the man sitting next to him. He smirked and then stared at the same sky. "Hai!"  
  
Twenty minutes had passed since Miroku, Sango and Kagome went on their search to find Kasha. Miroku had decided to search in the woods not far from where they were staying, and as he walked through the thick bushes he couldn't help but to feel a little worried about Kasha now.  
  
" 'Well, it's been twenty minutes and still no sign of him... I don't want to be a pesimist, but I don't think we're gonna find him tonight...'"  
  
He said while staring at the stars and moon that brightened his way. Well at least it was not dark, and that would make his search easier. He started walking thorugh some more bushes until he stopped when he reached a desolated part of the woods. He started scanning the area and widened his eyes when he spotted a mysterious silhouette sitting on a rock.  
  
"Kasha?" he asked a little confused. He approached this silhouette slowly and with a serious expression, thnking that maybe this was some demon hiding there. He was suddenly surprised when he noticed Kirara resting at the bottom of the rock, still on her tiger-youkai form. "Eh? Kirara?..."  
  
Kasha turned to him in surprise. "What are you doing here?..."  
  
Author's note: Sooooo??? Did you like it?? I really hope you did, I'm having a lot of fun while writing this!!! Arigatou for your reviews!! Oh! And please forgive me for my mistake! You were right Mikki-inu-luva-san! It's a NEW moon, not a full moon, gomen!  
  
Kasha: (*gives her funny glare*) Are you done yet??  
  
Fuuri: (*sweat drop*)Wahaha!!  
  
Kasha: what?  
  
Fuuri: say thank you...  
  
Kasha: what?? (*glups when realizes Fuuri's holding a huge rock and is about to throw it to him*)  
  
Fuuri: (*smiling*) Say thank you!!  
  
Kasha: (*bows nervously*) Arigatou minna-sama... (*Bear hug to Kasha- chan!*)  
  
Fuuri: Ja ne!! 


	7. Where is he?

Waaa!!! Hello again minna-sama!! I'm glad you're enjoying the story! Well here goes chappy 7! Hope you all like it! (*clears throat*) don't own any of the Inuyasha characters, except for little Kasha!!  
  
Chapter7: Where is he?  
  
Kasha turned around at the sound of fotsteps and a familiar voice calling for the tiger youkai resting at the bottom of his rock.  
  
"What are you doing here?..." he asked in surprise. Miroku stared at him with a smirk.  
  
Back in the camp, Inuyasha sat cross legged tapping his fingers on his knee and obviously annoyed by the little kistsune that was sitting next to him. Almost thirty minutes had passed and there was still no sign of Kasha or the rest. Thrity minutes he had to bare with the little kitsune's questions, worried expressions, outbursts and pacing.  
  
"Why arent they back yet??... I wonder if this means Kasha's in trouble... no! he's ok! Kasha's ok, Kasha's ok, Kasha's ok..." Shippo kept telling himself outloud and in a really fast way.  
  
"Enough Shippo!!!" Inuyasha scolded him, tired of his impatience. " You're annoying!!!"  
  
"Inuyasha!! How can you just sit there and do nothing!!! Arent you worried??!!" the kitsune youkai snapped at him pointing at him with his accusing finger.  
  
"Feh!! Of course I'm not! And what difference would it make if I behaved like you!?"  
  
"You're mean!!" Shippo stated with huge teary eyes as his voice begun to crack. "Y-you never care about what happens to anyone!! WAAAAA!!!..." he bursted into tears only to make Inuyasha even more upset than he already was.  
  
"Stop crying you little brat!!" he yelled in anger as he stood up and approached the crying fox youkai.  
  
"Noo!! You're mean Inuyasha!"  
  
"Why? Just for not starting to cry or pacing backwards and forwards just like you??" Inuyasha stated and turned his face away.  
  
"Waaa!! How can you be so careless?? What if something happened to Kasha??"  
  
"Feh..."  
  
"What if something happened to Kagome??" Inuyasha glared at him from the corner of his eye. " What if she's trapped under a rock or something?"  
  
"What?..."  
  
"What if she got caught by a demon and she's fighting for her life right now?"  
  
Inuyasha was starting to get worried now. What if Shippo was right? After all, this place was surrounded by demons, and God knows why she was taking so long. Sweat drops started falling from his head as he listened to the fox youkai's possible situations.  
  
"What if she needs us? What if they found Kasha was fighting a huge youkai? What if..."  
  
"Shippo...!" Inuyasha was again starting to get annoyed by all his 'what ifs'.  
  
"... she and Kasha are in trouble? What if Kouga ran into them and is trying to make Kagome leave with him??"  
  
"Eh?" Inuyasha blinked and then started imagining what that would be like.  
  
*Inuyasha's picture of the situation*  
  
Kagome and Kouga are holding hands surrounded by sakura petals; Kagome's smiling and Kouga's got that particular grin of his as he stares at her.  
  
"My dear Kagome, why don't you come with me now... that baka hanyou is not anywhere here to stop you now..."  
  
"Of course Kouga... anything you say I'll do... Inuyasha cant stop me now..." Kagome answered with sparkling eyes as they started to walk away holding hands.  
  
On the background, Miroku, Sango and Kirara are trying to defeat a huge octopus-like demon who's holding Kasha prisoner with one of its tentacles.  
  
"Kagome!! Where are you going!!??" Sango yelled while holding her hiraikotsu.  
  
Kagome turned to her with a smile on her face. " I'm off with Kouga-kun! You can tell Inuyasha he can start searching for the shards by himself! I'll be back after our wedding!!" and with that she turned around again and walked closely to Kouga.  
  
"Eh??"  
  
"H-heeeelp!!" yelled poor little Kasha while being swrirled around in the air.  
  
*End of Inuyasha's picture of the situation*  
  
The now human Inuyasha stood stone like and with a huge sweat drop on his head, while Shippo kept giving him reasons to get even more concerned.  
  
"What if..."  
  
"Shut up Shippo!!" Inuyasha interrupted him and then took him by his tail, dragging him with him.  
  
"Waaait! What are you doing!!??"  
  
"Baka Shippo!!! Now you've made me doubt!!" he stated with an angry tone of voice and expression as he walked away from the camp, dragging the poor kitsune with him.  
  
"Eh??? Let me go!!"  
  
"No way!! It's your fault I'm having second thoughts now!! You little brat!!"  
  
"Well if you had realized about all the dangers before then we could've gone searching for them earlier!!" Stated an annoyed Shippo.  
  
They were about to leave the camp when he suddenly stopped when he heard footsteps coming towards them and familiar voices talking.  
  
"... I know... I couldn't find anything either..." stated a sad looking Sango.  
  
"This is so frustraiting! Where could he possibly have gone to?" asked a worried Kagome.  
  
"Don't worry Kagome-chan, Kirara's with him... and who knows, maybe Houshi- sama has already found him and they're waiting in the camp..." Kagome nodded with a slight smile.  
  
They gazed ahead when they noticed a really angry Inuyasha coming towards them, holding Shippo by his tail.  
  
"Where have you been!!?? It's been almost thirty minutes since you were off to find that other brat!!" he snapped at Kagome while looking around.  
  
"What?? It was only thirty minutes Inuyasha!! And what are you looking for??" stated a now angry looking Kagome.  
  
"Shippo, has Houshi-sama showed up? Did he find Kasha?" asked Sango while leaning towards the upside down kitsune. "And what are you doing?..."  
  
"No... Miroku hasn't come back yet... and neither has Kasha..."  
  
"Inuyasha!! Could you explain what are you looking for?? There's no one else here!!"  
  
"Yeah right!... where is that stinky wolf hiding??" he snapped angrily at her, only to get blinking eyes to stare at him.  
  
"Stinky... wolf?..."  
  
"Yeah... Inuyasha thought you ran into Kouga and that you had gone with him..." stated a careless Shippo.  
  
"Kouga?" asked Sango, also with blinkling eyes.  
  
"Now where are you hiding that wolf!!?" asked an annoyed Inuyasha.  
  
Sango got a serious expression and turned around quickly when she felt a strong presence coming from behind her. But she quickly got an scared expression as she saw Kagome's angry one. She could've sworn she saw flames coming from her right then. Boy could her ki resemble to that of a youkai's when she was upset.  
  
"WHAT??!" Kagome's loud and angry tone of voice sent a scared looking Inuyasha to the floor, finally letting Shippo off his grab. Shippo sat next to the scared looking hanyou, well, human now, and nodded with his eyes closed.  
  
"Uh huh! Inuyasha tought you had ran away with Kouga..."  
  
*whack*  
  
Shippo gave his back to them as he rubbed his big bump on the head with huge teary eyes.  
  
"Baka!! You started it Shippo!!" yelled a an angry Inuyasha though holding an funny expression as he scolded at the poor kitsune.  
  
"It doesn't matter who started it!!" stated an angry Kagome, with her hands on her hips and giving a death glare at poor Inuyasha. "How could you think I'd run away with Kouga and leave all of you like that??"  
  
"W-well..."  
  
"How could you even think I'd take off with Kasha lost?? And whhat are the odds for Kouga being anywhere around here anyway??"  
  
"I guess someone didn't THINK about THAT!..." he stated angrily as he gave a deadly glare from the corner of his eye at the kitsune sitting next to him.  
  
"You're right!! God Inuyasha you make me so mad sometimes!!"  
  
Inuyasha got to his feet and confronted the upset girl with an angry look on his eyes.  
  
"Well if you hadnt take that long I wouldn't have listened to the brat!!"  
  
"What?? Are you blaming this on me?? How could you expect me to find someone in less than thirty minutes when I don't even know where to look for him in the first place!!!"  
  
"Well! You could've used one of your 'Spells'!!!"  
  
"Are you calling me..."  
  
Sango sat next to Shippo as they both started at the two of them arguing.  
  
"Here they go again..." stated Shippo with a sigh. They were so used to their fights now they even found them amusing now.  
  
"Hmm... you're right... but I think this wont take..."  
  
"OSUWARI!!"  
  
A loud crashing sound was heard and then everything seemed to calm down.  
  
"Long..." finished Sango while clearing the dust that flew around them.  
  
"And that is...!!" Kagome was interrutped when they heard Miroku calling for them. They turned around and saw nothing, but then Miroku called for them again and they all turned their faces towards the sky. There he was, next to Kasha and riding on Kirara.  
  
"Kasha!!" Shippo yelled enthusiastically as he ran towards them once Kirara landed on the ground.  
  
The three of them ran towards the tiger youkai leaving Inuyasha behind.  
  
"Sorry I took so long! It was hard to find this little kid..." stated a happy Miroku while jumping off Kirara.  
  
"Kasha!! Where have you been!" asked Sango as she watched the kid jumping off Kirara, holding several branches between his hands.  
  
"I..."  
  
*whack*  
  
Kasha sat on the floor rubbing the huge red bump on his head, with Kagome behind him, holding her fist up and with an angry expression on her face.  
  
"Where were you?? You worried us to death!!! Why did you take so long!!!?? Why..." Kagome was interrupted by an awkward smiling Miroku.  
  
"Please calm down Kagome... It wasn't Kasha's fault... he twisted his ankle and he didn't want to return without the brances..."  
  
They all stared at Kasha and noticed his right ankle was bandaged.  
  
"That's right!!!" snapped a funny looking Kasha while pointing at Kagome. " I hurt my ankle and I couldn't find the damn branches!! And this is the way you welcome me!!??"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"What!!! You whacked me for nothing you witch!!"  
  
"What??!! How was I supposed to know that!! You scared me to death!! What other way would you have wanted me to react!!"  
  
"Wait... but if you were injured then why didn't you use Kirara to take you back?" asked a now suspicious looking Sango.  
  
"Keh!" stated Kasha as he crossed his arms in front of his chest and closed his eyes. " I told you! I didn't want to come back without the branches! You would've been upset!! Besides, I thought the pain would go away so I decided to take a break!!"  
  
"Well you should've come back you little brat!"  
  
They all turned around when they heard Inuyasha's annoyed tone of voice.  
  
"You took a three hour break you little weasel!!"  
  
Kasha blinked at him with a cute confused face. "Who are you??" A sweat drop fell from everyone's heads.  
  
"What?? Who do you think you punk!!"  
  
"That's Inuyasha, he transforms into a human whenever there's a new moon!" stated a happy looking Shippo.  
  
"Oh..." was the only answer to that. Kasha stared at him with suspicious eyes, making Inuyasha annoyed.  
  
"What are you looking at??"  
  
"Keh... nothing..." he stated with a grin on his face. " I should've known that ugly face was yours..."  
  
"WHAT??!!!..." Before Inuyasha could start another argument, Miroku spoke.  
  
"Why don't we just forget about this whole thing and start making dinner... I bet everyone's hungry..."  
  
"You're right Houshi-sama I'll get the logs..." stated Sango as she knelt to pick up the logs from the floor. Suddenly she got a huge red vein popping out of her forehead.  
  
*slap!*  
  
They all stared at Miroku with a 'perverted monk' look on their faces as he smiled innocently with a red handprint on his cheek while walking towards the camp with Shippo next to him shaking his head and Sango walking ahead of them mumbling some things. " 'What is up with that monk...'" stated a funny looking Kasha.  
  
"Feh!" stated Inuyasha as he turned around and started walking towards the camp as well."That is the last time I ever get worried about that little weasel..." he mumbled as he walked away.  
  
Kagome smiled and then sighed. "You didn't have to worry about the logs and branches..."  
  
"Yeah right..."  
  
"Listen, whenever you're in trouble just like today, don't doubt on coming to us... you really had me worried about you, don't do that again ok?" Kasha nodded shyly and slitghtly blushed as he followed Kagome towards the camp.  
  
An hour passed and Kagome, Sango and Shippo were in the hot springs relaxing. Miroku, Inuyasha and Kasha had stayed next to the fire waiting for the fod to be done, so there was no problem with someone spying on them for now.  
  
"Ah... this feels so great..." stated Kagome as she closed her eyes and let her muscles relax after such a stressing day.  
  
"You're right Kagome-chan... But I still find it really weird that Kasha didn't want to come back..."  
  
"Hn... I know..."  
  
"Maybe he didn't want Inuyasha to yell at him for not getting the logs..." stated a happy Shippo as he splashed around playing with the float Kagome had brought for him.  
  
"Maybe... but still, if it was just for a twisted ankle he could've still picked up a few branches and come back riding on Kirara..." stated a suspicious looking Sango.  
  
"Well, at least now we know he's ok..." Kagome and the rest continued chatting happily about the events of the day.  
  
Meanwhile, an innocent smiling monk and a confused little kid hid behind some bushes not far from the hot springs.  
  
"What are we doing here??" asked a confused and suspcious looking Kasha.  
  
"Shhh!!!! Hehe... I just need you to do me a little favor little Kasha..."  
  
"What?? Why are we hiding here??"  
  
"SHHH!!!"  
  
"And why are you sshh-ing me??"  
  
"Just be quiet for a sec ok!! All I need you to do is go towards the hot springs and pretend you want to take a bath to relieve the pain on your ankle, then I show up and take you back, understood? It's not so hard now is it?"  
  
"No, but why?..."  
  
"Just go ahead and..." Miroku was interrupted by a loud and angry tone of voice coming from behind him. Both Miroku and Kasha were taken back by the sudden man standing behind them.  
  
"MIROKU!!!"  
  
"Waaaaa!!!" Kasha yelled as he fell from their hiding place onto the hot springs.  
  
"Kasha!!"  
  
Sango, Kagome and Shippo stod up suddenly when they heard the loud voice and then the scream.  
  
"Who's there!!??" asked an angry looking Sango while wrapping a towel around her body, Kagome doing the same. "HOUSHI-SAMA IS THAT YOU!!?"  
  
They all got sweat drops on their heads as they saw Kasha rolling down towards the hot springs.  
  
"Kasha??" they all asked at the same time.  
  
*Splash!*  
  
Kasha was all wet and with swirly eyes. Kagome, Sango and Shippo ran up to him.  
  
"Kasha?? Are you ok??2 asked a concerned Kagome.  
  
"H-hai..." answer a still dizzy Kasha. When his vision got clear, he noticed the two girls standing in front of him with only towels covering their bodies. He blushed at all the nakedness going around.  
  
*Whack*  
  
Kagome held her fist up with a funny upset expression as Kasha drowned in the water with a huge bump on his head.  
  
"You little perv!!!"  
  
They turned around when they heard running footsteps coming towards them. Inuyasha and Miroku were now standing by the edge of the hot springs.  
  
"Kasha! Are you ok!!??" asked a concerned Miroku.  
  
"What are you doing here??" snapped an angry Kagome.  
  
"This perv was hiding behind the bushes with him... he was going to use him to come and see you..." stated Inuyasha while glaring at the monk.  
  
"Use him? Well that's not a nice way to put things..."  
  
"That's the truth!!"  
  
"Unbelievable!! You were going to use him to watch us?? How..." Sango stopped when she noticed she was only wearing a towel while speaking to them. "AHH!!! Turn around!!!"  
  
Kagome blinked a couple of times before realizing she was in the same situation. "AAH!! Inuyasha!!!"  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Osuwari!!!"  
  
*crash*  
  
A few moments later, they were all sitting around the fire with reddened expressions. Well, except for Miroku, who held a grin on his face; and Shippo, who didn't care about what had happened.  
  
Sango sat next to Kagome, in front of Kasha and Inuyasha, who were sitting next to each other. It was cute scene, since they were both sitting with their legs and arms crossed, with their eyes closed.  
  
Kasha was only wearing a long sleeved white shirt like Inuyasha's, since the upper part of his green kimono was all wet and was drying behind them. He refused to take his other clothes off for he felt embarrased to borrow clothes from the others, even when he was only nine.  
  
"Well, to your comfort we werent able to see anything..." stated a calmed Miroku.  
  
"Really? Then why that smile on your face Houshi-sama?" stated a suspicious looking Sango.  
  
"Well, there's nothing wrong with smiling! You don't have to be embarrased Sango, you've got a beautiful body..."  
  
"What??!!So you were spying!!"  
  
"I knew it..." Stated Kagome with a red vein popping out of her forehead.  
  
"Kagome, you too don't have to be embarrased, your body is just as beautiful as Sango's..."  
  
"Miroku!!"  
  
The three of them started arguing while Shippo just watched them with amusement.  
  
Inuyasha and Kasha didn't say a word. They just sat there with their eyes closed and arms crossed in front of their chest.  
  
*sneeze*  
  
Inuyasha opened his eyes and glared at the boy sitting next to him from the corner of his eye.  
  
"What is it..." he stated suspiciously at the little boy.  
  
Kasha glared at him also and turned his face away. He wasn't gonna admit he was cold, not to him! He was just too proud.  
  
"Keh! I just got something on my nose... Eh?" he turned around when he felt something on his head. He took the red kimono in his hands and then stared at Inuyasha, who was just staring at the fire in front of him with an imposing look.  
  
"Baka... if you catch a cold then I'll be in trouble! Feh! I know Kagome's gonna find a way to blame me for it..." he mumbled.  
  
Kasha stared at him for a few seconds before staring back at the red kimono and putting it on. "Arigatou..." he whispered softly, getting a slitgh tone of pink on his cheeks.  
  
Sango and Miroku kept arguing about his perverted ways, but Kagome smiled sweetly. She'd seen the whole scene between Inuyasha and Kasha and thought it was cute for them to be bonding I some way.  
  
" 'He'll be a great dad someday...'" she thought to herself while staring at them.  
  
"Eh? What are you looking at??" snapped both Kasha and Inuyasha at the same time. Kagome frowned at them. Damn! that moment was ruined.  
  
"What?? Oh now I cant even look at you??"  
  
"Feh!"  
  
"Keh! Whatever!"  
  
Another argument started.  
  
"Now I know why demons havent showed up..." stated Shippo while watching them all argue. "... they're probably too annoyed or scared to even try something here..."  
  
Author's note: Wow!! It was a long chappy! Gomen ne? I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did! Anyways, please read and review ok?Arigatou! Ja ne! 


	8. Ryuuta's house

Hello minna-sama!! I'm sorry I took so long to update!! Anyways, I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters, but I do own Kasha-kun!! Yay!! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter8: Ryuuta's house  
  
It was around 3p.m. and the gang was walking down the road still in search for old Ryuuta's house. According to Kaede, his house was on top of the highest mountain they were able to see in the horizon and now that they had walked all day their search was about to end. Luckily they hadnt come across any demon so far, and they had had a rather 'nice' morning since Inuyasha was back to being a hanyou and his cranky mood was... not so cranky.  
  
"Mmm... it seems we're getting closer..." stated Miroku while staring at the mountains in front of them. Then he turned towards Kasha, who had Shippo on his shoulders. "If we don't come across any problem then I think you'll have your bracelet by tomorrow... that of course, if Ryuuta agrees to make one for you..."  
  
"Why? You think he wont?..." asked a serious looking Kasha.  
  
"Well, Kaede-sama did say he only made jewelry for demons..."  
  
"Feh! That old man better give us that damn bracelet!..." Inuyasha stated carelessly.  
  
"Inuyasha!..." Kagome snapped at him with an angry look, then she turned towards Kasha with a smile. " Don't worry, I'm sure he'll agree to make you one..."  
  
"Feh..."  
  
"We're getting closer... the village is right behind these mountains..." stated Sango with a serious look on her face. " I think it'll be better to get ready to fight... in case demons are around..."  
  
"Why would people want to live next to forests full of demons?..." asked a puzzeled Shippo.  
  
"Who knows... we'll find out once we get there..." stated Inuyasha as he narrowed his eyes and they continued their way.  
  
After an hour or so, every one of them stood with surprised and widened eyes at the scene that was in front of them.  
  
"This is..." Miroku started saying in surprise.  
  
"Something... unexpected..." finished Sango as she blinked her eyes.  
  
"BUNNIES!!!??" snapped a funny looking Kasha while pointing at the people in the village.  
  
They had finally reached it, but it wasn't quite what they expected to find. Sure there was people around, but they had long fuzzy ears on the top of their heads and a funny cotton like tail behind them.  
  
"Kasha!! Don't be... rude..." stated a surprised Kagome while staring at the people.  
  
"Feh!! Kaede didn't tell us they were half... bunnies!! What the..."  
  
"Inuyasha! Don't be disrespectful!"  
  
"What?? How am I supposed to call them? I'd never seen half bunnies half humans before!!"  
  
"Inuyasha's right... I'd never seen them before either..." stated Miroku.  
  
"Do you think they're dangerous??" asked Shippo while crawling to Kasha's head.  
  
"Feh!! No they're not!! Geez Shippo! these are bunnies!!"  
  
As soon as he finished saying that he narrowed his eyes as he sensed something coming towards them.  
  
"What?? Who's there!!..." he yelled as he unsheathed Tessaiga and stepped forward. Miroku stood next to him with a serious expression on his face.  
  
"Be careful Inuyasha we don't know if... eh??" he quickly changed his expression into a funny confused one as everyone got sweat drops on their heads.  
  
Inuyasha blinked acouple of times before putting Tessaiga back on its sheath with an annoyed expression. In front of them, a huge carrot with little fuzzy ears on the top had appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"BEWARE STRANGERS!!" a deep and scary tone of voice said. "YOU SHOULD GET BACK IF YOU DON'T WANT TO..."  
  
"Feh!! What are you gonna do! Kill us with vegetables!!?" stated a smirking Inuyasha while walking towards the talking carrot.  
  
"EH??... WHAHAHAHAHHAHA!!!..." the carrot started chuckling as Inuyasha started tickling its side with his claws.Sweat drops fell once again from everyone's heads as they saw the shaking vegetable.  
  
"STOP IT!! STOP... IT!!..."  
  
"What is this?..." stated a funny looking Kasha while crossing his arms in front of his chest.  
  
*Poof*  
  
Lots of orange dust surrounded the little bunny girl as she chuckled to death laying on the ground. She was about Shippo's size and age. Inuyasha stared at her with an intrigued expression as Miroku walked up to him. Now they were both staring at the girl who kept laughing for some reason.  
  
"Well done Inuyasha... you've defeated the... huge carrot...thing..."  
  
"Feh!!" Inuyasha stated as he crossed his arms and gave her a funny look. "Oi!! You know I've stopped tickling you a while ago, don't you!?"  
  
The little bunny girl got a sweat drop on her head and quickly jumped back, now holding a serious look on her face. "Waha!! What are you strangers doing here!!" she stated with a high pitched tone of voice.  
  
*Poof*  
  
The huge carrot with little fuzzy ears appeared in front of them once again. "BEWARE!!!" Inuyasha walked towards it with a funny careless expression and started tickling its side once again. Little sweat drops begun to form on the carrot as it started to shake nervously.  
  
*Poof*  
  
The little girl was once again laying on the ground and chuckling to death. Inuyasha started getting annoyed and took a step closer with a menacing look on his face.  
  
"OI!! What the hell are you tryinng to..."  
  
"Osuwari!!"  
  
*crash*  
  
Kagome made her way towards the little girl with Kasha, Sango and Shippo, leaving Inuyasha behind with his face literally burried in the ground.  
  
Kagome kneeled in front of the little girl with an awkward smile on her face. "Um... little girl?..."  
  
The girl quickly stopped laughing and jumped back. "I told you to leave strangers!!"  
  
"Keh!... No bunny girl is gonna tell me to leave!!" snapped an angry Kasha as he stared at her with angry eyes.  
  
"Kasha!..."  
  
"What??... we didn't come here to stay anyway!! We've got to find that old Ryuuta remember??"  
  
The girls ears twitched as she heard Ryuuta's name. "Eh?... do you know Ryuuta-jiichan?"  
  
"Ryuuta... jii-chan?..." asked Sango in surprise.  
  
"AH!!! You must be chasing after him!!!" the bunny girl snapped and jumped backwards once again. "Well you wont get any further!!!" she yelled while taking out a bunch of small marbles.  
  
"Calm down little one... we're not here to hurt him if that's what you're worried about..." stated Miroku as he walked up to her and kneeled next to Kagome.  
  
"Y-you're not?? Then why are you looking for him..."  
  
"Keh! That's non of your business!!"  
  
*whack*  
  
Kasha gave his back to them while rubbing the bu,mp on his head. Man that Kagome gave him a headache!  
  
"Look, we're just here because we need him to see him and ask him for a favor..."  
  
"Hmm..."  
  
"Feh!!" snapped Inuyasha from behind them. He stood behind Kagome with his arms crossed and an angry face. " Well is he here or not??"  
  
"Inuyasha stop being so rude!..."  
  
"What?! we don't have time to socialize! We're here on a mission!"  
  
"Mission??" the girls eyes got big and sparkly as she gave a step forward towards them. "Are you here on a mission? Are you gonna kill all the demons that live in the surroundings?? Can I join???!!"  
  
Everyone was taken back by her sudden change of attitude. Also because she seemed to speak at the speed of light.  
  
"Eh??..." asked a puzzeled Inuyasha.  
  
"Erm... well, I don't think we're here to..." Kagome was suddenly interrupted by the girl, who had grabbed her hand and was now leading her towards the village.  
  
"Come on!!..."  
  
"H-hai!... wait!..."  
  
The rest of the bunch followed them. What was going to happen now? Oh well, at least this buny girl seemed to know Ryuuta.  
  
Now everyone was inside a hut. Sango sat next to Kagome and Miroku as they waited for the girl to come back. She said something about bringing the head of the village with her before she stormed out of the place with a happy expression on her face. Shippo sat on Kagome's lap eating a lollypop while Kasha sat next to them, also with a lollypop on his mouth as he stared at the hut, and Inuyasha as usual leaned on one of the walls behind them.  
  
"Feh... what are we doing here, we should get going to that man's house instead of being here..."  
  
"We've got to wait for the head of the village to come here Inuyasha, don't get so desperate... your impatience is not gonna get us there any faster..." replied a calmed monk while closing his eyes.  
  
"Feh!..."  
  
"Houshi-sama... this girl seemed excited about the idea of us killing the demons that live around here..." stated a serious looking Sango.  
  
"Hai... those youkai seem to give these people a hard time..."  
  
"And still, they live here... I wonder why that is though..."  
  
"Home..." an old female voice interrutped their chat and they all turned towards the door of the hut to find an old lady with bunny ears standing next to the little girl.  
  
"You must be the head of the village... I'm sorry if we've caused you problems, but we're here to find Ryuuta the jewel maker..." stated Miroku with calmed expression.  
  
"Ah yes..." replied the old lady as she sat in front of them. " Aibon told me you were looking for him..."  
  
"Aibon?..." asked a confused Shippo while tilting his head a little.  
  
"Hai!!" replied a cheerful voice. From behind the old lady a pair of fuzzy long bunny like ears popped out. "Aibon here!"  
  
"Kawaii!!" stated Kagome and Sango at the same time.  
  
"Now, what was that you were saying... about not leaving this place..." stated a serious looking Inuyasha.  
  
"Yes... this is home to us... we've lived on this place for several years... even before demons came and stayed in the surroundings..."  
  
"You mean there werent demons before?..."  
  
"Hai... we lived peacefully here until he arrived... and that's when the problems started..."  
  
"He?..." asked a serious Kagome. "You mean Ryuuta?..."  
  
They all watched as the old lady nodded in response. " He came twenty years ago and settled on the mountains... after that, demons started to show up and started having battles... that's when everything got complicated..."  
  
"So these demons showed up when he came to live here... but he makes his jewels out of demon bones, if what they came here for was to get him, then I don't understand why they're attcking you and not him..." stated Miroku.  
  
"Well, the reason is because his jewels are rare...Ryuuta's work is both beautiful and resistant... some even say they have powers..."  
  
"Powers?..." Sango asked. Inuyasha stared at his wrist and at the bracelt around it.  
  
"Yes... since he makes his work out of youkai bones, it is logical these have hidden powers or so they say... he doesn't make it out of ordinary youkais... he uses only the most powerful youkai bones..."  
  
"I don't get it... then why are so many demons in the surroundings..."  
  
"Because they want his work... most of the youkai hidden in the surroundings of his place are servants of other demons... powerful demons... they are guarding the place... so he cant escape..."  
  
"Then that means he works for them..." Kaome asked.  
  
"In a way... he cant go anywhere he's a prisoner in his own house... and it's not only because of his jewelry... he makes all kinds of weapons with the youkai bones... he's a slave..." the old lady sighed. "For many years he's tried to escape... but it was useless... they always found him and brought him back..."  
  
"Why's that?..." asked Kasha with a serious face.  
  
"I don't know... but we've always been attacked after he tried to escape... that's why he stopped trying after the last attack... lots of people were killed and I suppose he felt guilty about it and hasn't tried it since... we dont like having him around, but we've got no choice..."  
  
"Feh! Getting rid of those demons is no big deal..." Inuyasha stated as he walked towards the old lady. "Show me the way to his house, I'll get rid of the demons later..."  
  
"I appreciate your help young man... but right now I cant show you the way, he's not home... a couple of days ago he was taken by one of the youkai... I suppose he went to deliver his work..."  
  
"Great..." Inuyasha mumbled.  
  
Kagome smiled and then turned towards the lady with a smile. "Don't worry Inuyasha will help you get rid of the youkai..."  
  
"Arigatou..."  
  
"Miyako-sama! We ned your help!" a man's voice called from outside the hut.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I've got work to do... you're welcome to stay here until Ryuuta comes back... if you need anything, just ask Aibon and she'll help you out..." Miyako baba said to them as she made her way out of the hut.  
  
"Feh! This is great! Now we're stucked here until that jiji comes back!"  
  
"Calm down Inuyasha, is not like he's not gonna return..." stated Miroku.  
  
"Aibon-chan?..." Kagome called for the little bunny girl when she noticed she was kinda sad. "Is something wrong?..."  
  
"Hm... no... I just hope Ryuuta jii-chan is ok..."  
  
"Is he a relative of yours??..." asked an intrigued Shippo.  
  
"No! but Ryuuta jii-chan is a good person... he comes to the village sometimes when he runs out of food... the people here don't like him but I do! He's teaching me how to make jewels! Well, not with youkai bones... but with normal beads... he's good!!" stated a smiling Aibon.  
  
"Keh... now what... eh?..." Kasha found himself stepping back as Aibon leaned towards him with a cute intrigued face as she stared at the lollypop he was eating and then at Shippo.  
  
"What is that??" she asked while pointing at him.  
  
"What is what??..." he asked in an annoyed tone of voice.  
  
Kagome smiled as she reached for another lollypop to give to her. "Here... it's called candy... try it! you'll like it!..."  
  
"Candy..." Aibon whispered with widened and sparkling eyes as she stared at the colorful sphere between her hands. She sniffed it a couple of times before she tried it. "Waaa!!! Sweet!!" she said in a cheerful tone of voice as she begun eating the candy.  
  
"Well, there's nothing else to do here but wait..." stated Miroku as he stood up.  
  
"Where are you going Houshi-sama?..." asked a suspicious looking Sango.  
  
"Eh?... oh don't worry, don't worry... I'm just going to take a walk... you know... to check out the surroundings..." the monk stated with an innocent smile on his face.  
  
Everyone stared at him suspiciously now. "Feh!... yeah right... you know there are no human girls around here don't ya?..."  
  
"Inuyasha your comment is offensive... I would never..."  
  
"Feh!! I'll go with you then... I want to check this place..." stated Inyasha as he walked towards the door, followed by Miroku.  
  
"Pervert..." Sango muttered while looking at the monk's back.  
  
"WAAA!!!!" everyone jumped back, startled by the loud scream. "Aibon wants more!!! Candy, candy, candy... CANDY!!!!"  
  
Sweat drops fell from everyone's heads as they stared at the hyper girl run around the room.  
  
"Hehe... too much sugar for you there Aibon-chan..." stated Kagome with an awkward smile on her face.  
  
The hours passed and everything seemed ok. Shippo was outside playing with Kirara and Aibon, she was teaching him how to make bracelets out of seeds and he was just having lots of fun making them. Sango had gone with Miroku in search for some food and to ask the villagers for more information about this place. Inuyasha was resting on a tree branch above Aibon and Shippo.  
  
Outside the hut, Kagome sat watching the children play. Her gaze turned towards Inuyasha's sleeping form and drew a slight smile on her face. He looked so cute and innocent when he was sleeping. Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice Kasha was now standing behind her and staring at her as she stared at the sleeping hanyou.  
  
"You like him or something?..." he asked in a mocking tone of voice. Kagome turned towards him slightly blushed and with an angry expression.  
  
"What??..."  
  
"You're staring at him like he was a piece of meat..."  
  
*whack*  
  
Kagome held her shaky fist up as Kasha held a teary expression.  
  
"What'd you do that for witch!! It's true!! You're staring at him like he was the last piece of meat on the table!! Geez!!"  
  
"Well you get that for being noisy!!..."  
  
"So you don't like him then?..." Kasha's eyes showed a little surprise when he noticed Kagome's softened expression. They stayed silent for a while before Kagome spoke again.  
  
"Have you heard the saying 'If you love someone... you've got to set him free'...?" asked Kagome as she smiled sweetly while staring at Inuyasha.  
  
Kasha blinked at her a couple of times and then turned his gaze towards Shippo and Aibon."Keh!"  
  
Kagome turned towards him in surprise. "Have you ever heard the saying 'if you let the one you like leave you're stupid'??..."  
  
"Kasha..."  
  
Kasha glared at her from the corner of his eyes and found himself blushing at her sweet smile. "Eh??...what are you smiling for?? Keh! I don't even know why I said that you grown ups are stupid with your love problems! you suck!" he stated finnaly before he got to his feet and started to walk towards Shippo and the little bunny girl.  
  
Kagome smiled as she watched Shippo runnig up to him and jumping to his shoulders, then Aibon doing the same and jumping to his head. Kasha's funny angry look and movements as he tried to get rid of the two annoying youngsters made Kagome smile sweetly.  
  
" Leave the one you like and you're stupid..." she giggled softly as she remembered his funny words. " I think that's a better saying..."  
  
Inuyasha jumped down of his tree with an annoyed look on his face.  
  
"Oi!! Stop making so much noise!! Cant you see I'm trying to sleep here!!"  
  
"Waa!! Inu-chan is upset..."Aibon stated with a mocking tone of voice and expression.  
  
"WHAT??!!"  
  
"Whahahahahaha... Inu-chan!!" Shippo started making fun of his new nickname, but oh was he going to be sorry.  
  
*WHACK*  
  
Shippo started crying while running away from Inuyasha, a huge bump placed on his little kitsune head.  
  
"Waaaa!!! Inuyasha!!!!"  
  
"Come here you little brat!!" snapped an angry looking Inuyasha.  
  
"Keh!!..." stated Kasha with a grin on his face and with aibon on top of his head.  
  
Inuyasha turned to him with his annoyed expression. "What?? Don't you 'keh' me you weasel!!"  
  
"Who are you calling weasel INU-CHAN!!!" Kasha mocked him.  
  
"Kagomeeee!!! Help us!!!" yelled Shippo as he and Kasha ran away from Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome smiled and then sighed before getting up with a smirk on her face. "Inuyasha!"  
  
Inuyasha turned to her with a puzzeled look on his face. "Osuwari!!"  
  
Author's note: Waaa!! Long chappy!! Gomen ne! I hope you liked it though! Eh? 8*aibon comes in jumping, fuzzy bunny ears flopping around*)  
  
Aibon: Candy! Candy!CANDY!!! aibon wants more!!  
  
Fuuri: (*hugs Aibon-chan*) Cuuute!!!  
  
Kasha: (*funny face*) you're choking her...  
  
Fuuri: (*hugs Kasha; bear hug!*) Cuuute!! Ja ne!! 


End file.
